Golden as the Sun, Radiant as the Moon
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Based on the Grimm's tale of Allerleirauh. Harry finds himself working as a servant in the main Suou mansion, the Suou heir's birthday is coming up, and our green eyes doesn't want to miss it. HP/TS! Yaoi! PLEASE READ WARNINGS. For Excentrykmuse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As I and many others before me have said, if I actually owned Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, there would be a _hell_ of a lot more yaoi.

**Author's note**: **PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!** For those who have read my other Harry/Tamaki story, I want to make it very clear this story is much different. This story is based on the Brothers Grimm story Allerleiauh (All-Kinds-Of-Fur, Donkeyskin, Tattercoats …it has so many names).

**Warning!** This story touches on incest, physical and emotional abuse, attempted rape (this is clearly marked if you chose not to read), non-con touching, mental instability, crossdressing, and there may be more to come...depending on how damn warped I am.

This story does have a happily ever after, but…if you have any concerns about what this story is about please go on wiki, or something of the like, and read the synopsis.

I have not abandoned any of my other stories, but I'm making the stories I've promised to people (Trades, contest winners) a priority. Everything else is pretty much being put on the back burner for these. This story is for my 'evil' twin, the Hikaru to my Kaoru. She loves the idea of Harry/Tamaki, so she insisted her story be of this pairing. I do have a few chapters of this done, but it is not finished completely. Chapters will very greatly in length.

**Again, please read the author's note. It's there for a reason, and so is that 'M' raiting.**

**

* * *

**

_"Mr. Potter this is Dr. Anderson… at St. Mungo's Hospital…come down…immediately sir. It's regarding Lily, Mr. Potter, she collapsed at the top of the stairs and fell…With her pre-existing condition it doesn't…There's not much time."_

James Potter could barely remember the picking up the phone from his desk at the precinct, let alone what his wife's doctor had said besides the fact that he needed to hurry. He hardly remembered to tell his partner and best friend Sirius that it was an emergency before running out the door, taking his police car (with a damning of the 'big cats' upstairs – if they had a problem with him they could just suck it) and driving full speed in the direction of the hospital where his wife lay most likely… no. Lily was just sick. While his beloved wife had been ill for months, there wasn't… she couldn't.

He slid the car to a stop right in front of the hospital doors, ignoring the yelling of the people around him as he shoved them out of the way and raced for the closing elevator doors, sliding home just in time. The ride up to the fifth floor was maddening; James was twitching about with nervous energy as he mentally screamed for the elevator to go faster. He saw out of the corner of his eye a woman holding her small child close to her side, eying him accusingly but he couldn't give a damn. The little girl was the same age as his own son Harry, the second of the two lights of his life, he could only be thankful that his son was still at kindergarten and would be for the next few hours. When the doors finally opened James shoved past the people waiting to board, his only thought was that he needed to hurry.

He ran through the hallways, nearly colliding with more than one wall before he skidded to a halt in front of the nurse's station.

"M-My wife… Lily! Lily Potter! Where is she?!" He gripped the edge of the nurse's desk nervously, the skin of his knuckles turning a pale white from the strength of his hold, yet it did nothing to hide the tremors that seemed to take hold of his body.

"One moment please," the nurse didn't even bother looking up from the document in front of her as she spoke, ignoring the desperate man as she popped her bright pink bubblegum and turned to the next page of the chart. A loud bang rang through the large hall as James slammed his hands on the desk, gaining the attention of every person in the area.

"Now you listen. You have three seconds to point me in the direction of my wife or I promise you won't have enough teeth to chew by the time I'm done with you," James Potter hissed, his usually friendly and easy going demeanor tossed out for something that would surly even be intimidating to his wife's friend Severus.

"Mr. Potter," a calm male voice called his attention away from the frightened nurse who was just seconds from summoning security.

"Dr. Anderson," James sighed with a brief moment of relief before his expression tightened once more. "How is my wife? Where is she? Why aren't you with her?!"

"Breathe Mr. Potter. I think it's to say you've been running non-stop since you received my call not even... thirty minutes ago. We'll talk on the way to your wife's room." Dr. Anderson gave the congenial smile that all doctors were most likely trained to give. Dr. Jacob Anderson had been Lily Potter's doctor for a few months now and was the best of the best London had to offer. The man had a very easy way about him, one that appealed to both Potter's greatly during their recurring visits.

"Doctor... please," James finally begged after a long moment of walking quietly down a quiet hallway, his tone soft and almost... submissive as the situation finally seemed to catch up with him.

"I won't lie to you James, it would insult both you and me if I did that. I'll be honest with you... She's dying James. With the fall, her disease - you know she wasn't responding well to her medication. There's internal bleeding... a lot of internal bleeding, and with her current state... we'd kill her now if we put her under anesthesia. I'm so sorry James, but your wife has maybe an hour, two at best."

"No. No... God please no," James could feel his throat tightening, swallowing in an attempt to loosen it as he shook his head in denial. Not Lily, anything please. They'd only been together for eight years, married for six... it was too soon.

"James," Jacob said firmly as he came to a stop in front of a closed door, catching the attention of the police officer who was now near tears and on the verge of hyperventilation. "I'm going to let you in to see Lily; it's your right as her husband. I haven't told her the news yet... you need to be strong for her James. Don't let your last few moments end like this. You need to go in there and say what you need to say to your wife. Is there... is there anyone you would like me to call?"

"Re-Remus Lupin. He's on our emergency contact list; He's a family friend and teaches at the school Harry goes to. He'd be the best to-to call."

"Alright then," Dr. Anderson gave James' arm a comforting squeeze before knocking lightly on the door that led to Lily's hospital bed before slowly pushing it open. "She should still be awake; go on James."

* * *

James didn't know what to expect when he stepped past the curtain that hid his young wife from view, but it took nearly everything he had to stop the sob that came from looking at his wife's wasting form. There were so many machines, so many wires and tubes connected to his wife; one seemed to be a drip of some kind, another to monitor her pulse and blood pressure, and another that seemed to be helping her breathe. He followed the tubes with his eyes until they settled on Lily's graying skin.

The woman laying on the cold sterile bed didn't even look like the woman he had married; Lily's once porcelain baby-soft skin now looked so hard, no longer the pale shade he adored since it had been tainted with the same shade of gray he had seen on so many... so many dead bodies in his career. Her lustrous deep red hair that James secretly enjoyed brushing on many occasions now looked brittle and thin, almost as if the simplest touch would break a strand in two. When the body on the bed opened its eyes though, and revealed those beautiful green gems, James knew his wife was still inside.

"J-James," Lily's raspy voice was only a shadow of what it had once been, but James couldn't deny it was still beautiful. Even if his wife had been... deteriorating in the past few months, Lilly Potter nee Evans was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Lils," James forced a smile on to his face as he moved to sit in the chair next to your bedside. "I came as soon as I could. I even talked to Dr. Anderson on my way in, you may be able to come home in a few days."

"You're such a terrible liar James," Lily forced a smile as she slowly raised her hand up from her lap to cup his cheek, the jerking and twitching of her hand easily showing how difficult even the simplest of movements was. "I know I don't have much longer... is Harry with you?"

"No, he's still at school. But, I can call Remus, I can get him here right away Lily, it'll only take a few minutes." James softly rubbed his cheek against Lily's frail hand, wincing as his unshaven face scratched against the delicate skin.

"No, I'm kind of glad he isn't here. I don't want him to remember me like this. He needs to remember me as I've been before I got sick James. Please, make sure he remembers all the good times we've had, alright?" Lily's smile never left her face, even as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Of course, I promise Lily. We-we'll talk of you every day, I'll make sure he never forgets you. I promise." James slid his hand up over hers, holding it as tight as he dared as he tried to resist his own tears.

"Will you promise me one more thing James? Please? It's important," Lily spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving her husband's.

"Whatever you wish Lily, I promise. I swear,"

"After... after I'm gone. I want you to remarry someday," she ignored her husband's sputtering as she kept talking. "You're young James, you have more than enough time to marry again and live a happy life. Just... as my last request; I want your next wife to be like me, similar at least. In nature, personality, beauty to me. Find someone like that James, marry and never let them go."

"Lils, I can't. N-no one could possibly match up to you."

"Promise me, James. You have to promise." Lily's hand tightened against his cheek, those blunt nails almost cutting into his skin as her eyes slowly came to a close, and the machines around her were starting to beep less and less.

"I promise."

* * *

It was on a beautiful afternoon in April that Lily Marie Potter was buried in Godric's Hollow, the brilliant sun and the soft singing of the birds could do nothing to affect the mood of those gathered. A beloved wife and mother was gone, and the husband and son left behind had no idea of how to move on.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Your lovely authoress Deb (that's me!) is turning 22! Happy April 6th!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC

**Author's note**: To make this story work with Ouran's very sketchy timeline I've bumped up the HP timeline by six years (Thus, Harry was born July 31st, 1986). The Ouran timeline starts in 2003 (I'm basing this on when Ouran was published) Haruhi started school at age 15, so Harry will be 17 (the same age as Tamaki) when he's in Japan. Oh, and for clarification, Lily died in April of 1992.

I'm kind of surprised by the lack of reviews I got for the first chapter of this story, but now that I think of it, I'm guessing numbers will be low until Harry leaves England. Enjoy and again, remember; this story is based off a Grimm fairytale, and those guys were pretty damn twisted. Prepare for the classic timejumps!

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1993_

James couldn't believe it had only been a year since Lily's… since Lily passed. He couldn't deny that for the first six months afterwards, he might as well have died with her. Remus and Sirius practically raised Harry themselves while still managing their own lives, they even saved James' job when he had been in danger of losing it due to his poor attendance. It was Harry that finally knocked some sense into him though, in a small moment of clarity James had been walking down the hall and heard a sound coming from Harry's room. He had quietly nudged open the door and looked on in dismay as his son talked to his stuffed bear with tears streaming down his cheeks, begging for his daddy not to leave him like his mommy did.

He couldn't help but smile though as he took in the red and gold streamers that decorated the sheltered picnic area at the local park they had chosen as the hosting spot of Harry's seventh birthday party. He had been so busy at the police department as of late, but it took the quick interference of his great friend Remus and the mother of Harry's best friend Ron to get everything done in time. The park was full of happily screaming children, so James would call the event a success.

"Jamie! I was wondering where you were hiding old man! Leave the clean up to the ladies and come join the fun!" The strong arm of his best friend Sirius wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him hard against the man's lightly muscled chest. "You're even missing out on Harry riding his new bike! Sans training wheels; he's a Potter after all, he'll be a natural."

"…Without training wheels?! Sirius what the hell are you thinking? He's not ready for that!" James tried frantically to get free of his best friend's hold, but the slightly taller man just gripped him tighter.

"Jamie do you really not remember what we were like at his age? You really need to loosen the reins, you're not giving that boy any room to breathe," Sirius ignored the snarl his best friend gave and simply leaned heavily against his shoulder. "You're too tense, you need to relax Jamie… There's this girl at the coffee shop by my house, she's a real cutie and you should see the size of her –"

"Sirius! I'm not ready for that yet. It's only been –"

"It's been over a year James. I loved Lily, I really did. But you're still a young man Jamie; I think it's time you moved on. Think of Harry."

"You don't think I have Sirius? But every time I look at another woman I can't help but compare them to her… they can't match her, they come nowhere close. I have to keep my promise."

"Just think about it alright?"

"Yeah… Okay Siri."

* * *

_March 1996_

James Potter quietly slipped into the music hall just a few minutes before the performances were about to begin. The lights were already dimming and James barely saw Remus' tanned and lightly scarred hand waving for his attention over on the left side of the hall. He carefully moved through the crowd, sliding past seated people in an attempt to get to the free seat, only to be cornered by his son's piano teacher Ms. Ashby once he finally took his seat.

"I'm so glad you made it to the recital today Mr. Potter, you must be very proud," the woman smiled and adjusted her glasses. Ms. Ashby came off to most as a rather stern older woman; her dark brown hair had heavy gray streaks that were easily seen even with her hair pulled back in a severe bun.

"Thank you, I am," James' returning smile was much bigger than the other woman's, although he was surprised that she kept up conversation even as a young girl walked out on stage – she must have not been one of Ashby's students.

"I hope you enjoy the performance today, I know Harry's been excited and he's been practicing so hard," Ms. Ashby practically gushed as she lightly laid a hand on James' arm. "I'm excited as well for the other teachers here to see him perform. I wouldn't exactly call your son a prodigy, but he has such a talent for the piano. I don't think I've ever seen a young boy his age play Chopin so well. I hope he never gives it up."

They continued talking quietly in between (and during) the other children's performances, only stopping when Harry finally came out on stage, clutching his sheet music close to his chest as he stumbled his way towards the large piano in front of him. James couldn't help but grin as he took in his shy son's appearance; Harry looked absolutely adorable in his little three piece suit. At ten years of age Harry was still quite small, and even though he hadn't hit puberty yet, it was obvious that he would never be overly tall.

Harry had finally sat down during James' musings and began to play, and the soft sound of Chopin's Nocturne No.2 filled the silent hall. Harry looked so angelic as he focused on the piano keys, his small delicate fingers moving carefully to hit the right notes, and yet he seemed so confident in his movements. He could remember Lily sitting at the piano years ago with Harry barely three years old sitting quietly at her side. Harry must have gotten the ability from her side of the family; there was no way it came from his.

* * *

_June 2000_

The house was dead silent when James stepped through the front door, which was very concerning since his thirteen year-old son had his now fourteen year-old best friend spending the night. Leaving his coat on the back of one of the dining room chairs, James made his way up the stairs silently, not knowing what to expect when he came to his son's door. His grip on the doorknob was tight as he quietly turned the door and carefully slid it open, looking in on the sleeping face of Ron Weasley in his son's bed. Harry was nowhere to be found however, so James turned his attention farther down the hall towards his room since he knew he wouldn't be surprised at all to find his son there fast asleep. After all, who wouldn't want to escape that bedroom with Ron snoring louder than a train engine?

Looking into his own bedroom he saw Harry sitting at the foot of the bed, looking down at something in his hands that was difficult to see even with the light of the moon shining in through the window.

"Harry? What's going on son?" James let the door shut behind him, trying not to snicker as Harry nearly jumped up from his seat, having not heard his dad come in.

"Oh! Nothing dad, not really anyway. Just looking at a picture of mum." James sat down on the edge of the bed next to his son and looked at the picture of Lily that he had kept at his bedside, even after all these years. "She's so beautiful…"

"Yeah, your mom was the prettiest girl in school, and the smartest. It took me years to get her to go out with me," James slid an arm around Harry's thinner shoulders, hugging the teen close as he kissed his forehead. "You remind me of her a lot squirt."

"I'm not a squirt! You haven't called me that name in forever!"

"It might have been awhile, but you're still a squirt. Now come on, I take it you're not going back to your room anytime right?"

"Yeah, I think Ron might be coming down with something… He's louder than usual."

"Then come tuck in, you can sleep with me. It'll be just like when you were little." James got up to pull down the blankets before grabbing his pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back, you go ahead and get in."

"Alright, night dad,"

"Night Harry,"

The next morning Harry woke up bright and refreshed, and James couldn't understand why he couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

_November 2002_

When the front door slammed open James fell off of the couch where he was taking a nap and was up again once the door slammed shut. He was ready to start yelling at his son for his unusual behavior before he took in the teen's angry face. Harry was practically shaking with anger, and James barely noticed the watch cap he had never seen before as he studied his son.

"Harry what the hell happened?"

"Fred and George," Harry snapped and turned to take off his coat, not even noticing his father jerk back in surprise at Harry's reply.

"What did they do? You normally like their jokes… hell you usually take part in them. Just like your old man did –"

"Well did you ever do this?" Harry ripped off the cap that had completely hidden all of his normally thick black hair, but today that black hair had suddenly become dark red. "Fred and George wouldn't even apologize! All they said afterwards was that they didn't expect it to be such a dark shade of red, and that they had been aiming for a more ginger color like theirs!"

"…" James stood frozen in place as he took in his sixteen year old son standing in front of him. Harry was on the cusp of adulthood, and while Harry's normally black hair came from him, the rest was all Lily. The height, the way his small nose would end in just a barely upturned point, his beautiful smile, those full lips… his sweet personality, his fire, his talent. It was all Lily. How had he never seen it before?

"Dad…Dad? Are you alright?"

God, even the confused tilt of Harry's head was the same as Lily's. As those delicately smooth hands came up to brush against his forehead it took everything he had in him just to stay still. Those were Lily's, Lily's angelic hands. He had tried to date in the past, find another woman that could fill the hole in his heart that Lily had left behind. No one could fill that hole though, not properly, not enough to keep the promise he made to Lily on that horrible day so long ago.

_"You're young James, you have more than enough time to marry again and live a happy life. Just... as my last request; I want your next wife to be like me, similar at least. In nature, personality, and beauty to me. Find someone like that James, marry and never let them go."_

It was in that moment that James realized he had been searching in the wrong places this whole time, the answer to who would take Lily's place was right in front of him. Her son.

* * *

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

**Author's notes**: I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! This as you can tell is a very small chapter, mainly a bit of insight into James' mind before we switch over completely to Harry; I can't tell you how happy it makes me that so many people can see where I'm going with James' mentality.

* * *

_Mid November 2002_

It was like a newborn opening their eyes for the first time, everything bright and new…and wonderful. Instead of it being the whole world around him however, it was just Harry that was new and beautiful in his eyes. How had he never seen how closely his son looked like his beloved Lily? Almost everything in his son was her, everything except for those silken strands of dark hair that cupped and caressed his lovely angular face.

For days he had sat in a daze around the house, never going to work, barely eating and rarely sleeping. It was like every single memory of his son had changed and could be seen in a new light. He knew that society would view it as wrong; his love, his desire for his son. Lily would understand though. Lily wanted this after all, someone like her...someone like Harry. He was sure of it, so very confident that this is what his long deceased wife wanted.

He only seemed to wake up once again when those _Weasley_ boys had come over to pick up Harry. James had seen the way their beady, absolutely _unworthy _eyes would linger on Harry's mouth watering body. All that smooth and supple cream toned skin that just drove him mad with want, those wide hips that were the perfect size for James' larger hands to hold so tightly in their passion. Even the arch of those delicate little feet were lust worthy; Those perfect little toes, a foot that seemed as though it had been covered in silk it's entire existance. Harry was an angel..or perhaps a demon sent to capture James' soul. It didn't matter either way. Harry was _his_, only his.

James knew Harry had been watching him with those concerned soulful eyes. Those gems that could only come from his Lily. He could only sit back and sigh happily; his son...no, _Harry,_ loved him so much. They would be perfect together. He just needed to keep those men away from his Harry. No one else deserved him.

_'Soon, he's mine...soon...only mine.'_

* * *

I know it's an insanely small chapter…but…review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See the first chapter

**Author's notes**: I'm glad to see so many people are enjoying this story so far. Honestly I was nervous as hell as writing it, and so far…it seems like things are going alright. I feel like this is the 'darkest' story I've ever written, and I think I'm enjoying it far more than I should. This chapter is one of the more…difficult chapters, and probably the second most sensitive out of all of them. You have been warned.

* * *

_December 2002_

Harry couldn't say when the changes in his father truly started; sometimes he thought it happened overnight, but when he was truly honest with himself, he could admit that his father had been different from what he had been for years. Lately though…whatever was wrong with his father, it was getting worse. His father had taken time off work, claiming that he needed a break from the strain of his hard job, which Harry could understand. It was the other changes though; his father wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping, and sometimes he would just sit in the den for hours, studying family albums from when Harry was little.

When James wasn't sleeping though, he was wandering the house like a phantom. Always seeming to appear out of nowhere wherever Harry was. His emotions were out of control; James' would be quick to anger, and just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. With the changes in his emotions, also came the changes in how he treated everyone around him. His father seemed to shun all his old friends; he avoided everyone, even Sirius and Remus. The only person his dad seemed to have any interest in being around was…well, him.

Turning his attention to the boiling pot of water in front of him, Harry dumped the box of pasta into the water before lowering the temperature and stirring the pasta into the water distractedly as he glanced up at the clock. His father had actually gone out for the afternoon, claiming that he was going to spend the afternoon running errands and finally going to visit his best friends. Somehow, Harry doubted that his father had told him the truth. James had laughed off his concerns when he brought them up, claiming that Harry was just worrying too much, that he and Sirius had a little fight at work and were keeping their distance from one another. Harry had seen his father's cell phone however, and had also seen the large amount of missed calls, voicemail messages that hadn't been listened to, as well as the piles of unopened text messages.

"Harry,"

Harry jerked out of his thoughts, jumping in surprise as his name was called and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Once Harry managed to get himself under control he tilted his head to the side and met his father's eyes; eyes that still held the love they always had, but they looked darker than Harry remembered, and there was some unnamed emotion in those eyes that made Harry's blood run cold.

"Dad! You scared me. I wasn't expecting you home so soon." Harry tried to shrug his father off as he turned his attention back to the noodles, trying to ignore the disconcerting thoughts that filled his head as James refused to let go.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you." His father leaned over his shoulder to look past the noodles to the pot of simmering sauce. "Oh, it smells wonderful. Where did you learn to cook something like that?"

"I found it in a cook book in the back of the cabinet. I think it was mom's…it was a handwriting I didn't recognize." Harry murmured awkwardly, trying not to notice how his father's arms seemed to be sliding lower, or the deep breath James' took in his hair. His mind was just being hyperactive, it didn't mean anything.

"I thought it smelled familiar...You're so much like her, like Lily. It's almost like I'm looking at a picture of her." James' voice seemed to deepen as he spoke, and it took everything Harry had in him not to shudder. "Oh! Before I forget, I bought you a present."

"…Another one dad?" That was another thing that had been changing in the last few weeks. His father had become so affectionate as late; there were the touches…more hugs, light touches to his arms and shoulders, once even his father had laid his hand on the middle of his back while they were talking. With the physical affection, James had taken to giving Harry random gifts, 'Just because I can' gifts. It had started with simple things; new games for his computer, books, some new clothes that his dad thought he might like…and then they grew into more expensive gifts, fancy dinners (when they did actually leave the house). His father had even talked about purchasing Harry the limited edition Steinway piano that he had been dreaming about owning for years.

"I think you'll enjoy this one Harry. This gift is special. I've owned it for years; I just needed to get it restored. Now, dinner is almost done right? Let's eat and I'll give it to you afterwards."

* * *

Dinner was a semi-quiet affair, Harry rarely spoke, and it was only to respond to some of the questions his father had for him about his week at school. James would talk loudly for several minutes at a time, ranting about how delicious dinner was, and about things he had seen during his time out of the house. Once the meal was complete Harry hurried to do the dishes, barely hearing his father tell him to come into the den once he was done.

Harry couldn't understand why he was so nervous about going into his father's den. It wasn't like he was in trouble; with his father's erratic mood swings in the past few weeks…Harry had done his best to avoid his father's temper as much as possible. Now that he thought about it, maybe that was why Harry was so nervous. What had happened to the father he once knew? And who was this man that had stepped into his father's shoes?

"Dad? You wanted to see me?" Harry knocked lightly at the door before stepping into the den, shutting the door carefully so as to leave it somewhat open.

His father's den had been a place that Harry had loved as a child; it was one of his favorite places he had gone to when he wanted to relax. His father's high backed plush leather chair, the smell of aftershave and older books…it had been a place of peace in his childhood. Now though, Harry felt as though the room was a stranger, one full of growing shadows that danced and threatened to overwhelm him in darkness. James was seated in his chair, staring into the lit fireplace that would need to be raked soon if it was to stay alight.

"…I was starting to think you forgot about me, come in and sit down with me, Harry."

Harry moved away from the door, intending to grab a small chair from the corner and drag it over to sit on the opposite side of the fire from his father.

"No Harry, I said to come sit down _with_ me, Harry. You're not too heavy. I promise." James' words froze Harry in place, the teen believing he misheard his father's words until James patted his lap invitingly.

"Come on…dad. I haven't sat in your lap since I was a little kid." Harry tried to laugh it off, but stopped quickly when he noticed the darkening look he was receiving. He clenched his fists at his sides, trying to calm himself as he slowly made his way across the carpet to his father's side. His eyes sliding to a close as James' arms wrapped like iron bands around his waist and pulled him firmly into his father's lap.

"Here, open it Harry." James offered a simple dark red velvet box with a delicate gold ribbon, giving Harry a smile that told so much to those who understood. "Tell me what you think…"

"Dad, you shouldn't have," Harry glanced hesitantly at his father from the corner of his eye before carefully untying the ribbon and dropping it at their feet. Slowly, as if he expected something to jump out at him, Harry opened the box to reveal an antique key sitting upon a bed of black satin.

The key was beautiful, and yet so simple in design. An aged brass that had obviously been well cared for by whoever had treated it; the beautiful tones of the metal seemed to glow in the firelight that kissed its' elegant curves and flowered designs. And through the hole of the key was strung a deceivingly delicate looking chain that seemed to be almost invisible against the satin beneath it.

"It belonged to your grandmother Dorea, your grandfather Charlus gave it to her as a betrothal gift a couple months before they married. My mother gave it to Lily not long after she agreed to marry me. I think it should go to you now Harry."

"But Dad, it's not…It's not like I'm getting married right? Maybe you should…I don't know, hold onto it for my future wife." Harry barely managed to choke out the words, trying to calm himself and sort out the thoughts screaming in his head.

"Harry. There's something I never told you about, something that happened the day your mother died," James seemed to ignore his fearful son's words as he lifted the pendant and placed the necklace around Harry's neck. "On her deathbed, your mother made me promise…that I would never love and marry again until I found someone like her. Someone who be completely like her in every way."

"Dad…you can't be serious. You're tired…maybe you're sick you should -." Any more Harry was trying to say was strangled into silence as his father pulled the necklace dangerously tight around his neck.

"_James!_" His father's voice was like nothing before as it growled in his ear. "Never call me that again. You'll call me James. Only James, do you understand me?"

"Da-." Harry winced as the chain was pulled tighter, gasping for air as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "J-James. Please. I'm sorry."

"That's better," James smiled darkly as he let go of the necklace, stroking Harry's hair as he gasped for breath. "You need to understand Harry. Lily wanted this for us…she must have planned this, she must have. She meant for us to be together Harry. You can't deny what your mother wanted."

"…James," Harry could admit he was surprised about how calm he sounded; especially when he was sure the beating of his heart could be heard down the street. "This…This is just so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"I understand Harry. Our engagement must come as quite a surprise for you." His father released the hold on his waist and caressed the side of his cheek, eyes burning into Harry's skin, surely scarring him for life. "You've had such a difficult week in class, especially with getting ready for finals. You must know that I'll give you everything you've ever wanted Harry. I'll go to the ends of the earth to get whatever you need for you to be happy with me."

"I…I think, I just need to rest now. James." Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to muffle the sob that threatened to escape him as he stood from his father's lap. "You're right; this week…it's been hard. I should go to bed."

"Only after you give me a kiss goodnight," James couldn't help but chuckle as Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You're so shy Harry. So innocent, but it is proper to kiss one's husband."

"Of…of course," Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against his father's cheek, a mockery of the same type of kisses he had given him as a child.

"No, Harry. I want a kiss that is meant for lovers." James grasped at the dark hair that so matched his own, pulling his son down firmly, ignoring all resistance Harry may have given as he covered those lush lips with his own. The kiss was dominating, possessive and more lustful than Harry had ever experienced, and James could only bask in the pleasure of the thought of his new love.

The kiss lasted far too long for Harry, and far too short for James. Harry couldn't meet his father's eyes as he bid him goodnight, somehow managing to walk out of the room instead of running like he wanted to.

He didn't remember the trip up the stairs to his room; he barely remembered to shut the door behind him. It was once he glanced at his dresser where a collection of pictures were displayed proudly, that Harry seemed to wake from his stupor. The main picture on display was from when they had gone to the ocean with Remus and Sirius the summer before. He and his father had their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, grinning happily at the camera over their picnic.

With a choked sob Harry threw the pictures to the ground, ignoring the sound of glass breaking as he quickly locked his door and shoved his dresser in front of it. Once Harry had firmly barricaded himself in his room he grabbed his comforter from the bed and dragged it into his closet, hiding as he had when he had nightmares as a child. It wasn't until the morning light crept under the door did Harry notice the sharp pain of glass cutting his feet, and the irritation that came from dried blood.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Sorry, I was so excited to get this chapter out...That it hasn't been beta'd yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Notes**: I practically squeal when I see my inbox anymore after a post an update for this story. I'm so glad people are giving this story a chance and receiving it so well. Some people have been asking about how I'll be tying this in with Ouran…and I think if you read my previous author's notes, the summary of this story, as well the wiki article about the fairy tale this story is based on…you'll have a really good idea. Or maybe I just think you would, since I have the whole plot drawn out in my head and all. If it means anything at all, Harry should be leaving England within the next two or so chapters.

For those who read this story, as well as my other works... my goal right now is to punch out as much of this story until May 4th, when this term of my nursing courses ends. I'll have a week off, and during that time period I'm going to devote myself to the Terry Boot/Harry Potter pairing I'm writing for a contest winner. This story will still be in the works as well, but I don't want my contest winner to think I've blown her off.

* * *

_Early January 2003_

It took longer than Harry originally expected to escape from his home, his prison. Ever since his – _James_ made his plans for him known, Harry had been on virtual house arrest, a prisoner in his own home. He couldn't understand his father anymore; He was sadly coming to the conclusion, far too late in the game, that the man he had idolized for years, the man who had raised him up from childhood alone, was on the brink of insanity. How could James believe they were so in love, and yet confiscate Harry's phone, disconnect the main phone line for the house, as well as put in locks on all the windows and doors with the intention of keeping Harry trapped inside?

Harry had moved around the house in constant fear for days; always looking over his shoulder for his father and shoving his dresser in front of his bedroom door at night. During those few days Harry continued to wait pointlessly for his father to return to the man he once was, he only held out until _James_ actually tried to open his bedroom door one night.

He had been asleep in his bed for once, the only source of light in the room came from the thin streams of moonlight creeping through the curtains, and all of a sudden he woke up with a start without understanding why. It was then that he heard it though, the tapping of the door knob against the back of the dresser as someone beyond the door attempted to turn the handle. Harry crawled up onto his knees, sitting there frozen as he heard his father fighting with the locked door and cursing under his breath. It seemed like hours before the man seemed to give up and walk away, and by then Harry knew he couldn't do this anymore. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, his own father was going to take him against his will.

Harry never went to sleep that night; he never left his bed, and only staring at the door until the lines moonlight disappeared from his floor. Through the night he constantly tried to figure to out some way to escape without his father's knowledge, for some way to get the key to the doors and windows that _James_ always seemed to keep on his person. When Harry finally had an idea of what to do, he dove off the bed and frantically dug underneath, praying that what he needed was still there. He couldn't help the whispered cheer of success as his hands landed on an old shoebox. Inside the box, sitting innocently on top of an old foot-brace from a football(1) accident, was an almost empty bottle of hydrocodone(2) tablets.

While making breakfast that morning, Harry couldn't help but feel nervous and a little guilty as he carefully ground the three tablets he had grabbed from the bottle into a fine powder. His hands shook as he poured it into his fath- _James'_ morning tea, and the man had to practically catch his mug when Harry tried to hand it to him. Harry had kept his eyes on his plate the whole time, not even truly eating any of the food in front of him as he waited for some kind of reaction from the stranger across the table.

He had watched with baited breath as the man finished the drugged liquid completely, not even noticing the fine film left over at the bottom of the cup. Harry had tried to pretend to behave normally, trying not to stare at his father while he waited for the drugs to kick in completely. When _James_ yawned for the first time, Harry nearly fell out of his chair in shock, barely managing a shaky smile when his dad looked at him in concern. He didn't know how he focused on cleaning the dishes later, but he was nearly in tears from the sheer relief that came from hearing the snores coming from the den.

Carefully he crept into the room, stepping as lightly as possible as he moved towards _James_, ready to run at even the smallest sign of him waking up. He wasn't sure how long it took him to unbutton his father's collar and remove the key, the key that symbolized his imprisonment as much as the key around his own neck…but this key promised freedom as well.

Harry barely remembered to shut the door behind him as he ran out the door, stepping into the sun for the first time in nearly two weeks.

* * *

Remus Lupin could only sigh as he looked up from the Sudoku puzzle in the morning newspaper, the cup of tea next to his elbow had gone cold nearly an hour before, and the man didn't even want to think about the pile of ungraded papers that were taking over his desk. He ran a hand through his once wheat colored hair that was slowly being peppered with gray as stress and age started to catch up with him. The main source of his stress at the moment was his brother in all but blood, and the man's son that seemed to be just as much his child as well.

James had been growing distant for months, Remus had noticed it before Sirius did of course, but they both didn't realize how bad things had gotten until the police station had received James' letter of resignation. Both of them tried calling James, and then Harry when they received no reply, but neither one of the Potter men answered the phone. Remus had even gone over to their home on multiple occasions, knocking on the door and peeking through the windows for any sign of life, he never received an answer until a few days later.

It had been four in the morning when Remus received a call from James; he didn't even make it to the phone in time before James hung up. With sleep filled eyes and a loud yawn, Remus played back the voicemail, listening to the deceitfully cheerful voice of his best friend telling him that he and Harry decided they needed a break and decided to take a long vacation…Suddenly, and without telling them. For some reason, Remus was sure there was more to the story than what he was hearing.

The mystery of his best friend's behavior had him so distracted he nearly missed the sounds of frantic knocking coming from the front door. Tripping over his chair with a loud curse, Remus hurried to the door in an attempt to reach the person who was clearly desperate, just by the sound of their knocking.

In front of him stood one of his main sources of distraction that, according to James' voicemail should have been completely on the other side of the country. In those few moments Remus was stunned to see the changes in Harry that occurred since he had seen him last; His arms were thinner, his mismatched and unkempt clothes that were clearly not suited for January weather seemed to hang off his body that suggested that the already thin teen had lost quite a bit of weight. Under Harry's wide and grateful eyes were thick dark smudges that clearly showed Harry's lack of sleep.

"Harry! What on Earth are you doing out here like this? Come inside before you get yourself sick." Remus stepped aside and welcomed the shivering teen into the house, pretending to ignore the flinch Harry gave when he rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder, guiding him into the living room. "Go sit down Harry and make yourself at home. I'll bring us some tea and then we can talk."

When Remus came back into the room Harry had taken a seat on the couch as he was ordered, but clearly didn't make himself at home. The small teen was sitting on the very edge of the couch, his eyes darting back and forth suspiciously as if he expected someone to jump out at him at a moment's notice. It was obvious to anyone that the boy was scared out of his mind, and it was up to Remus to find out why.

"Harry, why are you here? From the email James' left I wasn't expecting to see you for quite some time." Remus spoke softly, barely hiding the frown that came from seeing Harry jump at the mention of his father's name.

"Remus…I came here because I can trust you. I can trust you right, with anything? You have to believe me Remus!" Harry's tone had started at a soft whisper, quickly gaining volume and a sharp edge that came with his anxiousness.

"Of course Harry. You know that you can trust me with anything." Remus had to fight the temptation to rest his hand on the boy's knee, somehow knowing that physical contact would only push Harry away.

"My…my dad. _James_. Remus…he's gone insane," Harry couldn't even look up at the man in front of him, staring instead into his teacup as though all his answers were inside. "He's sick. I know he is. Something's wrong with him and I can't help him Remus."

"H-Harry, you need to tell me what all is going on before I would be able to help you." Remus kept his tone soft and soothing, a tone he usually only used with his younger and shyer students. "What happened Harry?"

"I don't know…He changed so quickly," Harry had to choke back a sob as he spoke. "He would shut himself in the den or his room for hours…then all of a sudden he started watching me. He was everywhere I was, always watching. He started giving me things, gifts that he thought I might like, and then he started touching me. It all kept happening until he pulled me into his den and-."

"Breath, Harry. You need to calm down," Remus reached over to the small table next to him and picked up a small metal box, flipping the lid carefully to reveal a small treasure trove of chocolate. "Take one, it will help relax you. Now, what happened when James took you into the den?"

"He made me sit in his lap; talking about mum and then he…he said I was just like her Remus, like my mom in every way. That she had made him promise only to marry someone like her, and that person was me."

"T-that doesn't sound like something Lily would say," Remus choked on the sip of tea he had recently taken, coughing as he tried to clear his throat.

"I'm not lying Remus! He…he kissed me. He made me kiss him in a way that a father and son shouldn't…"

"I don't think you're lying Harry…but this is a very serious accusation," Remus' mind raced as he tried to understand and believe the teen in front of him. He had known Harry his whole life, he knew he wouldn't lie about something like this, but accepting the idea that James' would do such a thing.

"Remus…I-I'm afraid to go home right now. I barricade my door shut every night because I'm afraid he'll come in and touch me the way I know he wants to. He's locked me up like some kind of prisoner. He put locks on the doors, taken away all contact with the outside world. I had to _drug_ him just to run so that I could come to you for help. Please Remus, I don't know what to do. I love him, he's my dad. He's just so sick Remus."

"Harry, I know you love your father, and if you don't feel safe at home…then it must be for a good reason. You need to look at this from another standpoint though," Remus smiled sadly as Harry looked up at him through his dark locks of hair. "Your father is an important man here in this city. He has a strong influence and a great deal of people respect him. I know for a fact that before your father quit his job at the precinct that he was going to be promoted to chief of police once the current head retires. Even though he quit, I know James' would be able to sway the mind of any police officer here."

"Then…then I'll leave. I'll leave London; I'll leave England if I have to. I just have to get away Remus. I'll run," Harry gripped his hands tight on his knees, trying to hide the way his body shook.

"You do need to leave Harry, and I intend to go with you." Remus tried to give a reassuring smile as he did finally place his hand on Harry's knee. "We just need to do this carefully. Even though I am practically your uncle, we are not related Harry, and you're underage. If we disappear together, it will be seen as kidnapping; the media would have a field day with it, especially since I am a family friend, and one of your former instructors."

"What should we do then Remus? I don't think I can do this alone…" Harry leaned into the man's shoulder, trying to fight the burn in his eyes that came from the building tears."

"…You said that James has been giving you things, gifts. They've been expensive yes? They are things that you wouldn't be able to afford on your own?" Remus murmured thoughtfully, glancing out the window at the bright blue sky that was dotted with soft white clouds; weather that did not suit the situation at all.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure if he didn't have the inheritance he received from grandmother and grandfather that we'd be out on the streets by now."

"That's how we'll buy ourselves some time Harry. We need to come up with something for yo-your father to give you as a _betrothal _gift," Remus spoke with disgust. "Something or many things that would almost be impossible for your father to find, and while he's searching for those things…I'll prepare everything for us. I'll help you get out of the country, and I'll make sure that when I disappear at the same time, people won't think we left together. Perhaps I'll say I'm going on sabbatical, I have been talking about it for some time. I just need you to buy me a couple weeks. Can you do that Harry?"

"I can try Remus...but, I'm scared."

"I know you are Harry. You won't have to do this alone though,"

* * *

Hopefully this chapter helps answer some concerns people had about why Harry hadn't gone for help right away. Personally if I was in Harry's shoes, I would have been shocked, in denial, and it would have taken a bit to get myself out of it.

**1) **By football I mean the European football, soccer.

**2) **Hydrocodone is a synthetic opioid analgesic that causes CNS depression. Meaning, it is a man-made, opium-based narcotic painkiller that knocks you flat on your ass. I was prescribed it after my C-section, and would fall asleep for hours whenever I took it. Please known though that the dose Harry gave James is most likely an overdose of what any adult should have… and I can safely assume that drugging people is illegal in most countries.

**Please review, I would love to know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note:** The sixth chapter is out! I can't believe how fast I've been getting these out to you guys with all my classes going on. I will let you know I'm getting one more chapter out before things slow for about two weeks or so while I adjust to the new term. Word of advice – be kind to your nurses. I had no idea how truly involved they are with your care.

I know some of you had questions, I'll answer them at the end of the chapter if you want to read them. I'm glad though that all of you find James as creepy as I'm trying to make him be. I will warn you that the next chapter is going to be when Harry leaves, and it will be probably the most…difficult chapter of the story. There will be plenty of warnings attached to it.

* * *

_Late January 2003_

Harry could remember being in school as a child, learning about Albert Einstein and the theory of relativity. "Time is relative" is what Mrs. Shoemaker had quoted that bright Wednesday afternoon. However, if you asked her to explain it, the meaning she gave was beyond any of the children's comprehension. Even now, being sixteen years old and almost an adult, Harry still did not understand the idea enough to put it into words. He did understand however, that time seemed to move at an insanely slow place after he returned home, to his prison after his escape to Remus' home.

He still couldn't believe that lady luck had shined on him that day, and that he managed to make it home before James had awaken from his drug induced slumber. Harry had peeked in the doorway, clinging onto the brown bag in his hand and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw the outline of his father's snoring form stretched out in the exact same position it had been in before he had left. Harry had then quietly snuck up the stairs to his room, not bothering for once to barricade his door before dumping the paper bag out on the bed so he could look upon his new supplies.

Remus had been reluctant to return Harry home, but just because it had to be done, didn't mean that Harry was going to go home without protection. Inside the bag had been only a few items. Remus had purchased Harry a few bags of potato chips and a large bottle of water in case he needed to lock himself in his room for long periods of time. There was also an envelope with couple hundred pounds sealed inside - it was the most money Remus could gather for Harry at the time. The most valuable items that came from the bag though were three things that had to be hidden from James at all cost; a prepaid cell phone, the charger for said cell phone, and a keychain sized container of mace.

Harry had carefully plugged the phone into the outlet behind his bed, hiding all signs of his escape as best he could at the time. As far as he was aware of, even now, it seemed as though James had never noticed Harry's escape once he regained consciousness. It has been two weeks now since Harry had told James that he wanted a betrothal gift, a true symbol of his father's love before he agreed to join him in 'holy matrimony.' The few days before that fateful day, Harry had spent hours trying to come up with something to ask his father for that would take time for him to get. It needed to be something expensive, something customized, and something...unique. The answer to Harry's needs only came in the dead of night after the stars had lit up the night sky.

* * *

It had been a scene like the dreadful one that occurred that fateful December evening when Harry's living nightmare truly came to life. Dinner had ended about two hours before, Harry finishing the dishes in agonizing slowness before making his way to James' den. It had taken only two light taps at the door before Harry was given permission to enter, and he barely managed to hide the cringe that came from looking in James' happily smiling face.

"Harry! I'm glad you came to see me my love, is there anything I can do for you tonight?" James' had patted his lap in welcome, not bothering to hide his pleased grin as Harry complied.

"Actually...James," Harry closed his eyes briefly in attempt to gather his courage before he had spoken again. "There is one thing I want to ask of you. Something I want before we...before we marry."

"What is it Harry? What is the object that has caught the attention of your beautiful eyes?" James had buried his nose in Harry's silky hair, relishing in the shiver Harry gave that surely showed his desire.

"I read that it's common to give...the bride a gift before the wedding day. To physically represent the love the groom has for their intended." Harry looked up in to his father's eyes, seeing that the man he had always loved, the one who raised him, was barely present in those darkened hazel eyes. "Would you do that for me? Give me that symbol of your love before we prove our _love_ in another way?"

"Of course Harry, name anything you want and I'll go to the stars and back to get it for you." James squeezed Harry's waist, having slid a hand under Harry's shirt and possessively smoothed his hand over Harry's supple skin.

"That's what I want James, the stars. I know you've liked buying me those beautiful things these past few weeks, but I want something special...something made just for me." Harry whispered breathily into his father's ear, all the while cringing at the idea of seducing his father into giving him what he wanted. "I want four garments from you James, four beautiful things that I can wear and show the world how much I love you. I would like one outfit to be as golden as the sun, radiant as the moon, one as magnificent as the stars, and I would like a cloak of pure black fox fur."

"Gold, blue, and white clothing? That will be easy my Harry, but black foxes are almost extinct, at least here in Britan." James' confident smirk had seemed to fade as Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't want just regular gold, or colors like those. I want ones that seem to glow and shine with an inner fire. Greater than anything that has been seen before. I believe you can get those for me James, all of those. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course Harry, I'll make sure they're more beautiful than you could possibly imagine, I'll even give you the accessories to go with them. Then, once I give them to you...we'll bond ourselves together that very night," And with that last promise, James sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

A week had gone by since Harry received a text message from Remus in the dead of night once James had fallen asleep; it was taking Remus more time than he had thought to get things situated. Harry had to just hold out a little longer, and then he would make his escape to Heathrow airport to catch a flight to Madrid where he would meet Remus before they disappeared completely. Remus had to hurry though...James seemed to be watching Harry more than usual, and Harry did not want to read into that pleased smirk that he would give every time he realized Harry was looking back.

* * *

**Excen**: Why did I end things at that point in the last chapter? Because I am an evil _evil _twin dear Hikaru.

**Loonalily**: The tablets…while I didn't blatantly say where they came from, I did mention they were on top of some soccer supplies of Harry's. Basically, Harry injured himself playing soccer sometime in the past, and his doctor prescribed painkillers that Harry did not take all of at the time.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's notes**: Okay guys…this is the big chapter I've been getting you all psyched up about, and I had to change some of the warnings a bit too even worse warnings. But…what can I say? James is a very messed up individual in this story, so I'm posting the new ones here, and I'll be updating the ones in the first chapter as well.

**Warning**! This story touches on incest, physical and emotional abuse, **attempted rape (this is clearly marked where it occurs)**, non-con touching, mental instability, cross dressing…and there may be more to come depending on how damn warped I am. You have been warned, read at your own digression.

However, if you choose not to read this chapter and still want to read the story, there is a brief summary at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Time had been building up to this one awful moment for more time than most could even imagine; Millions of chances, of changes in fate had been building up to this one horrible destiny for a poor innocent young man who could only stare in horror as the man who he once called his father placed four large boxes in front of him. A brief moment of time was spent wondering how _James_ could not see the emotions playing across his son's face, but that one thought was lost and torn to shreds in a sea of chaos.

The first box opened to reveal what must have been the sun. Even in the dim lighting of the heavily darkened room the golden fabric seemed to glow and shine with an ethereal beauty that was difficult to describe. James proudly pulled the material from the box, unfolding it to reveal a long coattail blouse that would have most likely been more appropriate a century or two ago. Harry could easily tell that the long sleeved, high necked blouse would fit his body like a glove - especially once he saw the shimmering ribbons of the corseting at the lower back; the large bright brass buttons came down past where Harry's hips would be, the fabric going lower to the point that it would lightly caress Harry's knees if he were wearing it. Glancing in the box once more Harry could see a pair of pants in a lighter shade of gold inside. The outfit reminded him of something from a dream. For all that the regalia of the sun represented, Harry could not deny that it was beautiful.

Once the second box was opened, Harry felt his heart drop even further in his chest. With the first look at the outfit, Harry thought he was looking at the one intended for the stars, but instead this was the one of the moon. The fabric of the second outfit was heavier than the first, almost deceivingly unforgiving in nature. It strangely reminded Harry of a pearl in the way that it would almost change color and tone when looked at from another angle. Harry wanted to call the color white, perhaps silver, or even an extremely pale shade of blue, however, none of that would do it justice. The coat seemed to be modeled after a military uniform from long ago; with its high starched collar, and the silver buttons that ran down the chest slightly left of center. The outfit would cover Harry's upper body almost completely, but Harry could tell unless he had on high waist pants, his midriff would be available for all to see.

With the opening of the third box, Harry thought perhaps James had made a mistake and left him with an opening of escape, but his hopes were dashed as the stars were pulled from that second to last box. It was difficult to describe what was in front of him. At first glance the outfit of the stars seemed to be solid black, but once it was shown in the light like the others, Harry could see the small almost invisible threads of silver that seemed to come and go as they pleased. The third outfit seemed to be styled after a tuxedo jacket; it had an exaggerated long collar that was folded down in a way that Harry knew would accent the crème tones of his skin beautifully. Following down from the collar was an elegant silver clasp that closed above his pectorals, leaving a keyhole shaped opening a few inches long before buttoning at the chest almost like a vest. The tails of this coat were much longer than that of the sun, it was easy to see that if they were a few inches longer, they would be gracing the floor.

Staring down at all three outfits, all of them gleaming brightly in the darkened room, Harry couldn't help but marvel at their beauty. There was no way for him to pick out one as his absolute favorite, for all were amazing within their own right. He knew that when he picked out those outfits, that it would be impossible for him to wear them on a regular basis (at the time thinking that his father wouldn't be able to get them at all), but now Harry was starting to realize he added another lock onto his own imprisonment. It was easy for him to see now that James had no intention of ever letting him go.

James almost didn't bother opening the fourth box, confident that he had met their agreement completely, but wanting to cement the deal in finality. Once Harry opened the fourth box he felt as though a whole had been punched through his chest, mourning for the beautiful creatures that surely died for this elegant cloak. Harry had thought this one item would be the most difficult to gather, and would surely stop his father in his tracks. Never did Harry want such beautiful creatures like that of the fox to die for something such as clothing. Harry let his hand caress the almost velvet feel of the black fur, only pausing as he felt the weight of James' large hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"It's getting late Harry. I brought you a special desert for dinner as well. Let's enjoy it shall we? We have a long night ahead of us after all." James slid his hand down to Harry's lower back, guiding him from the room and away from the hidden stash of painkillers that Harry originally planned to drug his father with once more; Harry knew he wouldn't have time to go back for them.

* * *

"I was thinking Harry, that maybe with our marriage we should look at a change of scenery. Maybe we should move out of this dreary town and head to the countryside...or maybe that's still too close to London. What if we move out of the country? I recall you mentioning you loved seeing the pictures of Florence, maybe we should move there. What do you think love? Love?"

Harry stared down at the piece of chocolate cheesecake in front of him, having not heard a thing James had said. Instead he was focusing on the fact that he felt as though he was an inmate about to receive his final meal. The cheesecake was one they had tried many years ago when Harry was a small child and Sirius chose to surprise them with a spur of the moment trip to France. They had been walking the sidewalks of an isolated small village when the intoxicating scent of chocolate had hit them, nearly sending them into madness until they found the pastry shop tucked away off a small alleyway. For this 'momentous' occasion James had somehow managed to send out for the hard to find treat, having it carefully shipped all the way to London for their dining pleasure before what one may call, their 'honeymoon'.

"Is something wrong Harry? Do you not like it anymore?" James leaned down behind Harry, the wisps of his breath tickling the hair of Harry's neck.

"No... It's just," Harry tried to swallow in an attempt to speak, but it only made things harder. "I guess I'm nervous about tonight."

"There's no need to be nervous love, I'll take care of you. I promise tonight will be something magical that we'll both remember for the rest of our lives." James' voice was barely above that of a whisper, his lips dangerously close to Harry's smooth skin. "How about you go take a bath love? I'll get everything ready for us."

**Warning! Warning! Read at your own digression!**

Locked in the hall bathroom, Harry never did actually step into the steaming warm bathtub situated next to the sink. Instead he looked into the mirror, easily reading his own fear as he stared into those wide dark green eyes that were his own and yet seemed to belong to a stranger. He had no idea how he was going to do this without failing; he needed to get the key from around his father's neck, his passport that was locked away in his father's study, and grab his already packed suitcase…all without his father's knowledge. It seemed impossible for Harry to do on his own, yet he knew no one would be coming to his aid; Remus was already off in Madrid waiting for his phone call, and Sirius had gone with him at the last moment (although, as far as he was aware of, Remus had yet to explain the situation to Sirius). No, Harry was by himself on this one, and he was quickly coming to the conclusion that he would not be making it through the night with his virginity still intact.

Harry slipped back into his boxers before pulling on the black satin pajama bottoms his father had purchased for him before the revelation, trying to put as many layers between them as possible before the...main event. Stepping out into the hallway, Harry made his way to his father's room and lightly tapped on the door, waiting in silence for over a minute and yet receiving no response. His hands were shaking as he opened the door, and he couldn't decide if he felt relieved or not to see that the room was empty.

It was only after he stepped out of the room and closed the door once more that fear coursed though him. _James_ must intend for everything to occur in his room...the room where Harry's cell phone and escape supplies were waiting. Somehow stopping himself from running across the wooden floors, Harry quickly opened his bedroom door and paled considerably when his wide eyes landed on the cell phone being gripped firmly in James' hand.

"Would you care to explain this love?" James' voice practically shook with fury, eyes blazing as he slowly walked across the bedroom floor.

"I...it's a toy phone. It must be from that time months ago that we watched Victoire for Bill while Fleur was away visiting family." Harry had no idea why he didn't run, even if he knew that running would be pointless.

"Is that so? Well then...when I made a call to the one number listed in its memory...why the fuck did Remus pick up on the other end?!" James all but yelled as he threw the phone at the wall, keeping his attention on Harry even as it smashed to pieces. "I told you to stay away from him Harry. They'll separate us, they won't understand! Are you seeing him Harry? Have you been talking to him?! Have you chosen that bastard over me?"

"NO! No, not at all James!" Harry backed up in attempt to slip out the door, but ended up backing up into the wall instead; James' hands came up to plant themselves on either side of Harry's head. "I really don't know how it got in there. I wouldn't do anything with Remus. I love you dad!"

"...What...What did you just call me?" James' voice dropped down to a whisper, his hand flying back and slapping Harry across the cheek and down to the floor. "I told you not to call me that! Ever!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Harry held his hand to his already bruising face, shaking as tears tried to squeeze themselves from his eyes. Even through tear filled eyes Harry could see the rollercoaster of emotion that seemed to play across James' face as the unstable man went from being furious to attentive in only a few seconds.

"Do you see what you make me do when you misbehave Harry?" James knelt down next to him and gently pulled Harry's hand from his swelling cheek before lifting him up in his arms. "I only do these things because I love you Harry."

"J-James," Harry choked out as James lowered him onto the bed, dazed as James unbuttoned his own shirt before climbing over Harry's prostrated body, the bed dipping with his weight. "Please...stop."

"I love you Harry," James pressed a kiss to Harry's neck before biting down sharply, causing the teen to jerk and rear back in pain. He was so focused on Harry's neck and reaching for Harry's pants that he didn't notice Harry's hand slip off to the side, scrabbling for the bedside table and grabbing at the first large object his fingers landed on. "Don't leave me, don't ever leave me."

"I love you too James," Harry whispered shakily as he swung his arm up, slamming the object into the side of his father's head as hard as he could.

**END WARNING, END WARNING!!**

It seemed like something right out the movies; the way James had fallen to the side once Harry's old alarm clock was bashed into the side of his head. Perhaps it was something out of a nightmare instead. A horrible nightmare of his darkest imagination, for only that could explain the haze that seemed to surround everything as Harry stood from the bed and straightened his pajama pants.

Harry barely remembered grabbing his bag, his passport, and even the key from around his father's neck. It was only after he hailed down a taxi and directed it to Heathrow airport that he realized he amazingly remembered to grab his shoes, even if he was still in his pajamas. He didn't know why he grabbed the extravagant last four gifts his father had given him, and he didn't know why he didn't call the police.

Perhaps...perhaps before Harry got on his flight, he would call the police anonymously to go and see if James was still alive. Although, he wasn't sure James would be after seeing that large puddle of blood around him.

* * *

Story summary for those who chose to skip the chapter: Harry's items are displayed at the very beginning (I should have pictures of the inspiration for these displayed in my profile within the next 24 hours if you would like to take a look). After a desert and a bath, Harry returns to his room to find that James found the cell phone from Remus. James attacks Harry physically and attempts to rape him, but is stopped when Harry knocks him out with an alarm clock. Harry fled in the middle of the night to the airport, not knowing if James is alive or dead.

Please read and review! Lots and lots of reviews okay. I really want to know what you guys have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's note: **This story has reached its 100th review! How awesome is that? I'll confess this chapter… I'm not the happiest with it, but I need to get it out of the way before we can get into the 'crossover' portion of the story.

* * *

_Heathrow International Airport - Mid February 2003_

It wasn't even fifteen minutes after Harry had entered the main doors of the airport that he realised how many odd looks his pajamas were earning him, and that it was probably in his best interest to change. After slipping into the bathroom and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he just spent a few moments looking around the airport that was surprisingly crowded, considering it was three in the morning.

After wandering around the terminal for half an hour Harry's eyes finally landed on a display for British Airways and approached the tired young woman sitting behind the desk. The woman didn't look up from her computer until after Harry had been standing in front of her for at least two minutes. When she decided to look up she seemed to perk up immediately, giving him a small grin and tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

The woman was sweet, polite, and did her job effectively, finding Harry a spot of the next flight to Madrid that would be occurring within the next four hours. Harry tried to remain as calm as possible in the face of the flirting woman; after all she had no idea what had happened to him not even an hour before, it wasn't her fault that her firstling was more terrifying than seductive. When the woman laid her hand suggestively on Harry's arm and offered to keep him company after she got on break, he quickly blurted out a lie and said that he had a girlfriend waiting for him in Madrid and fled before he reached out and struck her.

After finally locating where his flight was departing from, Harry chose to not check in his bags, preferring to keep the only items he had left in the world close to his side. Finally after sitting down Harry took the time to look around him and was surprised when his paranoia seemed to hit him all at once. He had been walking through an open airport, in clear view of so many security cameras, guards, and people that could easily identify him if he was mentioned on the news. But...he wouldn't be mentioned yet would he? Although he didn't know if James' death would be presented on TV, since he hadn't been working for the police for months. Even still...Harry didn't know if he had actually killed his own father or not.

Glancing over at one of the TVs displaying the local news, Harry watched for some time until the stress of the day seemed to catch up with him, and he fell asleep.

* * *

_"...Ladies and Gentlemen, now boarding fight 802 to Tokyo and final call for flight 473 for Madrid. Now boarding flight 802 and last call for flight 473. Please have your tickets ready when you approach the clerk so you can board as safely and conveniently as possible."_

Harry jerked awake as the crackling intercom came to life and leapt out of his seat, frantically grabbing his bag and pulling his tickets from his coat and running for the stewardess that was collecting tickets, not even seeing the well dressed older man who stepped into his path.

Both men fell roughly to the ground, and immediately four men in sunglasses and neatly pressed black suits were upon them; Harry didn't start struggling until one of the men pulled him back and started to frisk him frantically. What they were searching him for, Harry didn't know. But immediately after it started, the four men - who must have been guards for the man he ran into, quickly pulled back and shoved his ticket envelope into his hands before disappearing completely.

Brushing off the incident Harry approached the stewardess and offered his ticket, only to be directed away to another flight a terminal down from where he was. It wasn't until after Harry was seated in first class, and greeted by an Asian steward that he took the time to glance down at 'his' tickets.

Harry didn't know who Akito Ootori was, but he was sure that once the man realized his first class ticket had been mistakenly exchanged for an economy class ticket...perhaps it was best that the plane was already making its way down the runway.

As he left England for Tokyo, instead of his original destination of Madrid, a sense of heavy freedom seemed to settle on his shoulders. He was out of England, going somewhere far from the source of his nightmares, but he would be going to a country whose native language Harry did not understand, as a minor with barely 100 pounds in his pocket, and he had no way of contacting those who could help him.

Perhaps...this was for the best. Remus and Sirius didn't need to be weighed down by Harry and his family's apparent curse. This way, all of them would be free.

* * *

**Author's note**: You didn't really think I'd let Harry get to Remus did you? * Evil grin * How is he supposed to end up working in the Suou household if Harry has Remus and Sirius to lean on?

Akito Ootori is the second oldest brother to Kyouya. Thank you to Stalker of Stories and Lunaretta for pointing this out to me. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's notes: **We're in Tokyo!! …Well, at least Harry is. I had someone ask about my warnings of 'incest' and asked if it applied only to the terrible situation that existed between Harry and James, or if we would be seeing some Hitachiincest as well. Like how I combined Hitachiin and incest? I felt a little witty. So, in my greedy attempt to gain more reviews, I'm going to let you tell me in the reviews if Hikaru and Kaoru should be closer than just 'brothers'.

* * *

_Early May 2003_

Almost three months had gone by since Harry came to Japan, and joined the 'invisible' homeless community of Tokyo. In the first few weeks he had hopped from place to place, he couldn't afford to stay in a hotel, and the police were stringent about where people could sleep. There were times of desperation in which Harry considered pawning his mother's necklace for extra cash, but at the last moment he always stopped himself, tucking it safely back under his loose shirt collar. Times were few and far between when he had enough money to rent a small room at an internet café, but what little money Harry had was precious, and he protected it and what little possessions he had as if they were solid gold. Harry tended to avoid the café's on principle, while Harry couldn't read Japanese, and most likely wouldn't be able to use the computer there…there was a very remote chance that Harry could get access to information about his father, and that was far too big of a chance in his mind.

Back in April Harry had fallen asleep behind a small liquor store, only to be woken up the next day by the week's delivery truck and the owner of the store. Unlike other store owners however, the man had taken one look at Harry's pitiful non-Japanese form and let him inside. He was pretty sure the man thought he was some tourist that was stupid enough to get mugged, but he couldn't lie to the man and quickly set him straight. The shop owner, who's English could be considered 'broken' at best, was kind enough to let Harry work there part-time, he was paid under the table, and made less than regular part-timers, but it was a source of income. It was also during his time at the liquor store that he met Ryoji Fujioka, the liquor store's other part-timer (although he made full part-time wage.)

The man had been supportive of Harry's employment at the liquor store, slowly teaching the non-Japanese speaking boy Japanese while Harry taught him English in return. There were even a few times that Ryoji invited Harry back to his apartment for the night, and the one night Harry accepted he met the famed Haruhi, the jewel of her father's life. Ryoji (who referred to himself as Ranka more often than not, once Harry learned of his other occupation) would constantly go on about his daughter's achievements, her devotion to her studies, and her recent acceptance to the most elite high school in the country, Ouran academy.

It was late one night though that Harry had woken up from his spot on the futon in the living room that he heard Haruhi and Ranka whispering to one another in the kitchen, going over the budget for that month. The two could live decently off the income Ranka made from working two jobs, but with an extra mouth in the household…money was getting far too tight, even with what money Harry could them in payment for letting him stay in their home.

The economy was making things harder than they already were, he knew it practically broke the shop owner's heart when he pulled Harry aside and explained that he couldn't afford to pay him anymore; the man had a wife and two teenage daughters, one who was about to attend Tokyo university – Harry couldn't blame him for taking care of his own. Harry had slipped into the Fujioka apartment that very morning while Haruhi was at school and Ranka was off at 'her' Okama bar, grabbed his only possessions and disappeared before they asked him to stay.

During the month of May, Tokyo saw an average rainfall of 128 mm (5 inches), apparently however, that rain decided to fall all at once. The rain was falling so hard it was difficult to see the ground a few feet in front of him. Harry had no idea what neighborhood he had journeyed into while lost in his thoughts, but he saw a tall clump of trees that looked as though they could protect him from the heavy rain and quickly trudged his way inside. Harry found shelter after tripping over a raised root, crawling into an almost cave like hole at the base of the tree. Tucking his bag in behind him, Harry opened it long enough to pull out the cloak of fox fur, covering himself almost completely in an attempt to stay dry.

That night Harry fell asleep inside the base of a tree, soaked to the bone but slowly warming as the hours went by. It wouldn't be until the next morning when Harry would be woken up by an enthusiastic golden retriever that he would learn that he had wandered into the wealthiest neighborhood in Tokyo. He didn't know why the Suou mansion didn't have a fence completely around its grounds, but he could only be thankful for the hyperactive dog and her equally hyperactive owner who would change his life forever.

* * *

Errm… don't hit me? (innocent-ish grin)

Please Read and REVIEW! – Mommy's day was yesterday. Give your favorite HP/OHSHC-slash-writing-mommy some love mmkay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** I bet you guys thought I forgot about this didn't you? Of course not! This chapter was just a pain in the butt to write. Hope you all enjoy, and hopefully Tamaki is in character…although it's almost difficult to be _out_ of character with him.

* * *

_Early May 2003, The Next Day_

It's sometime startling how after a night of such torrential rain, the following day can be so bright and clear; there was not a single cloud in the sky as the sun stretched towards its zenith. The voices of many different birds could be heard throughout the wooded lawn, their tones and songs intermingling with such a beautiful melody that no composer would even dare to attempt to mimic it. This, and the sound of a raving Frenchman and his dog, was what Harry woke up to the next day.

"Antoinette! Antoinette! Come back my darling! I promise that chef did not mean it." The voice was clearly male, and only had Harry backing up further into the tree, the cloak pulled over him tightly except for a small opening near his eyes to see out of. "Keiko-chan wouldn't really cut you up and put you in tonight's dinner! Antoinette!"

Harry could see the bushes shaking just a few yards from the tree, and could only watch wide eyed as a large golden retriever bounded out of the bushes, only to launch itself towards the tree like a crazed beast. Harry had been sure the dog (who was most likely, Antoinette) was going to attack him, but was surprised that the attack consisted of a large slobbery tongue instead of sharp teeth.

"Antoinette? What on Earth are you doing to that tree? There's nothing inside it except perhaps a squirrel...or maybe a fairy! Ma mere...she told me about them often,"

Harry could hear the man much better now, and was sure that he must be in the clearing in front of the tree, though he couldn't possibly see the man through the large 'beast' on top of him. He could however hear the excitement in the man's voice fade away into brief sadness as he spoke of his mother.

"Come away from there Antoinette, let me see what you've found." The voice called again, and surprisingly Antoinette responded by tearing herself away from the tree, moving to settle down against the base of another.

Harry could hear the man's footsteps as he came closer, and curled the cloak tighter around himself but did not fight as hands pulled the cloak away from him. Momentarily blinded by the beaming light of the sun, Harry blinked for a few moments before staring up at the dog's owner. The blond was tall, at least 6'0" tall if he had to guess. The teen (for clearly he was Harry's age if not a little older) had a pair of the most unique blue eyes that Harry had ever seen. There were times the light hit them through the trees that they seemed a beautiful cobalt blue, but then when the branches shifted and the light hit them again, they seemed to be as purple as the crocuses that grew in his neighbor's garden back...in London. If what the 'crazy-cat' lady, Ms. Figg told him was correct, then the flower seemed to suit the blond very well; for even Harry could see that while those eyes were currently very curious, they held a cheerfulness that was practically contagious.

"...A fairy? Antoinette you really found a fairy? I wouldn't have guessed they were native to Japan,"

The green-eyed teen couldn't help but blush at the blond's words, quickly scrambling out of the tree and dusted himself off, but even a quick patting couldn't get rid of all the dirt that covered him after spending the night inside a hollow tree.

"I'm not a fairy!" Harry huffed, fighting the urge to cross his arms as glared at the blond. While the English teen had been referred as that more than once back home by annoying schoolmates, he had a feeling the blond wasn't calling him homosexual.

"But you were in a tree...You must have been lost!" The blond dove forward and quickly gathered Harry's hands between his larger ones. "Oh you poor maiden! Being out here in the trees all by yourself? Where is your father'? It's a father's duty to care for and cherish their daughters! ...What if your father is dead? Are you an orphan? Banished out on the streets by a truly cruel orphanage owner to suffer and starve without a roof over your head! What if you had been mugged? Is that how you got here? Surely you were chased here by some rogue!"

"..." Harry had no idea what to say in response to the blond's babbling. From what little he had managed to grasp during that fast paced rant the other teen clearly thought that 1) Harry was no longer a fairy, but female, and 2) that the blond who had an iron like grip on his hands was absolutely insane.

"What is your name fair maiden? And I! Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine shall do everything to protect you from those beasts that dare hunt you! Surely Keiko-san or Shima-san could find a place for you among our staff. Shima-san did mention something about needing a new maid at the mansion."

"My...my name?" Harry practically stuttered, looking about the woods quickly as he scrambled for a name. Even in those few seconds a brilliant yet amazingly crazy plan seemed to hit him all at once. He was a homeless teen on the streets of Japan, with no sign of a job in his future anytime soon. So, he would take what this 'Rene' offered him. For now anyway. Harry's eyes landed on the first plant in front of him, and he couldn't help but blurt out 'Fern'.

"Excuse me?" The blond blinked, slowly letting go of the other's hands.

"Fern. My name is...Fern. It's nice to meet you Rene," Harry attempted to smile at the bemused blond.

"It's lovely to meet you dear Fern, and please, call me Tamaki." The blond now identified as Tamaki bowed formally before standing straight once more with an easy grin on his lips. "Now come, let's go inside and clean you up before we go find Shima-san."

And with that, the blond and his dog dragged the 'girl' towards the mansion in the distance and towards the start of what could be 'her' new life.

* * *

Please Review. And this, was why I encluded the warning about crossdressing. Of course there's crossdressing in OHSHC, but it's extra special with Harry crossdressing too.

Oh, and for those of you who don't read my other fics, I currently have a collection called "If wishes were crossovers", a collection of crossover ideas from **YOU** the reader! Give me a series you'd like to see crossed with HP as well as a possible pairing and a prompt between 1-5 words and I may write it. I have a pretty good collection building up so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC. No matter how much I wish, or how often my 'twin' and I refer to one another as Hikaru and Kaoru.

**Author's note**: So many different reactions on Harry's girl name…Well 'Fern-chan' is here to stay for a good while. You try being a lost British boy in the middle of the woods in Japan and see what plants you recognize besides 'tree' and 'grass.' I'm not going to say when Tamaki figures out that 'she' is really a he, because…well that would just ruin the surprise. I'll answer some other questions at the bottom though.

* * *

_Early May 2003, That Same Day_

Three months ago, and certainly years before then, Harry would have never expected to find himself in a shower larger than his bedroom back in London; especially when it was a shower that belonged to the crazed heir to an apparently very wealthy family. After leaving the wooded area of the grounds, Tamaki had dragged him and his belongings through the back doors of an incredibly large...pink mansion and all the way up the stairs to his personal suite, and somehow avoiding a single human being in the process. The blond had quickly offered Harry the use of his shower, and once Harry took in his appearance once more, just as quickly accepted.

So after removing his filthy clothes, folding them and piling them in a corner on the floor he stepped into a blissfully warm shower that massaged his sore body to the point that Harry was sure that if he stayed in much longer, he'd be joining the water down the drain. He was so deep in his musings that he didn't even hear the soft knocking at the bathroom door. However, he did hear when the door opened just a crack and he quickly backed up against the wall, his hands moving to cover his bits.

"Ano...Fern-chan?" Tamaki called out nervously through the bathroom door. "I just wanted to let you know that I have some clothes laid out on the bed for you to change into. One of the maid's brought up one of the uniforms that I think should fit, as well as the other necessities you'll need to go with it."

"Thank you for everything Tamaki-san," Harry called, gathering himself once he realized that Tamaki did not have the door open enough to see anything that Harry had to 'offer'. "Could you...please close the door? I'll be out shortly; it's just getting a little chilly with it open."

"Of course! Sorry!" Tamaki practically slammed the door closed in his haste, but cracked it open again a moment later. "I'll be in the hall outside of my rooms while you get dressed."

* * *

It was another ten minutes later before Harry peeked his towel covered head out of the bathroom door, and once he made sure the coast was clear he quickly hurried to the bed where 'his' clothes were waiting. Although, his eagerness to get dressed was quickly detoured by the actual clothing he was apparently expected to put on. The maid's outfit consisted of a long-sleeved and high-collared dress that if Harry was to name the color...he'd call it more of a salmon than anything else. He didn't really mind the dress, nor did he mind the heavily starched white apron that went with it. What he did mind were the dark pink Mary-Janes, as well as the...white stockings and undergarments the 'other' maid had picked out for him to wear as well.

As Harry put on the dress (thankful that it was designed to cover - rather than accentuate the bust a woman wearing the dress would normally have) he could just imagine what Sirius would say if he saw what Harry was wearing. The thought was mortifying, and he could just imagine that the old 'dog' would jokingly ask to see what he was wearing under his skirt.

He had managed to get on the dress, the apron, the shoes, and even the stockings with more than just a 'little' effort. But the bra (how did Tamaki and the maid go about guessing the size on that one?) and the panties (thankfully the dress hid any sign of Harry's boxers) Harry quickly stuffed them into in his duffle and prayed to whatever deity was listening that no one would go digging through his things. After dragging things out as long as he could, he straightened the uniform to the best of his abilities and brushed out his hair before stepping out into the hall where Tamaki was waiting.

"Kawaii! You look so cute Fern-chan! A pure expression of female beauty! I'm just sure Keiko-san will love you!" Tamaki grinned excitedly, and Harry tried not to examine the tightening in his stomach that happened in response before Tamaki took 'her' arm and lead 'her' down the hall.

As they made their way down the long hallway, towards where the main entrance was supposed to be, Harry could see more and more signs of other human life. He saw the strange looks the maids, as well as the few male employees Harry had spotted giving him odd looks, but he supposed it would be rather strange to see your boss arm and arm with someone of clearly lower stature.

"Don't worry so much Fern-chan,"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted once more by Tamaki, and he couldn't help the blush that crept up into his cheeks as he felt Tamaki's warm breath against his ear.

"I promise that the work isn't too hard here. All the maids work together in their duties, and there are a few rooms designed for servants who don't have homes of their own. I believe Miaka-chan is the only maid living there right now, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have a roommate."

Great…just great. If he did manage to trick Keiko (who Tamaki explained was the head chef), he could end up having to share a room with a girl! He knew his secret would be blown to pieces in minutes if that was the case.

"I'm sure it'll be great, Tamaki-san."

* * *

Please Review!

**Answered questions:**

Will the other hosts be featured in this story? _Of course! Everyone will be making an appearance…except for maybe Kasanoda, and maybe Satoshi and Chika...and some other secondary characters._

Will Harry really be viewed as female? _Yes. There will be people who are in on the secret, but for the most part…people think he is a girl._

Will we find out about things back in England?_ …Most likely (evil cackle)_

Why are your chapters so short? _Because this is a 'drabble' fic, and drabbles are meant to be short._

Will Would've0Could've0Should've give you the Brazilian soccer player and the ice cream they tried to bribe you with for a quick update? _Well, she wanted it the next day...and since this clearly isn't. She may not give me the ice cream, but I sure have my fingers crossed for the Brazilian soccer player. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC

**Author's note**: Well I've certainly received a lot of guesses as to who is going to know Harry's true gender and some who have greatly mourned the color of Harry's maid outfit – it was the color that's in the anime! Episode 10 I believe.

This chapter is the introduction of one of those knowledgeable people (who again was someone that many of you guessed). She will **NOT **be a major character in this story, but I felt that I couldn't have her pop in time to time if you didn't properly know her.

Flash back is in _italics_.

* * *

_Mid June 2003_

Over a month had passed since Harry Potter came to live as a maid in the Suou mansion, and while he wouldn't claim it had been the best month of his life, it was one of the most recent peaceful experiences he could remember. He still had nightmares from his life back home with _James_ and he no longer had to worry about falling off the small stepstool he was perched on as he filled one of the many vases in the mansion with the newest supply of stargazer lilies.

That day when Tamaki had found him had been amazing and the start of what Harry finally felt could very well be his new life. Somehow he had managed to convince Keiko-san that he was indeed female and in need of a job, and he was able to settle in that very night with his new roommate, a fellow maid named Miaka Saito. Life as a maid wasn't all that bad; nothing like the movies had portrayed it to be anyway. A lot of his duties were similar to what he would have done at home; dusting, mopping, vacuuming, sometimes helping Keiko-san in the kitchen, and things of the like.

"Fern-chan!"

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he heard his name called, quickly getting off the stepstool and barely finished dusting off his apron before he was tackled from behind, barely managing to hold back a squeak of surprise as two small but deft hands came up to cup his chest.

"You know _Fern_-chan…I've been thinking," The giggling voice that whispered into his ear could only come from his roommate, and would explain the excessive grabbing at his chest. "My big brother has a shop where they sell lingerie that already comes _padded_. Maybe we should go get you some?"

"…Miaka-chan…I think people would notice if I somehow went from having no breasts to having them." Harry rolled his eyes as he carefully lowered his roommate to the floor, straightening his dress once more. He turned to look at the woman with a fond yet exasperated glance, one that he felt the woman who had figured out his secret by the end of the first week deserved.

"But it would be so much fun! We could go there on Saturday when we have the day off. They have so many cute things you could try on". The woman giggled as she straightened her own hair before sending Harry a leer that shouldn't belong on such a happy face. "I even told my brother about you…I bet you two would get along really well."

"Miaka-san! Just because you know about such things doesn't mean you should try to set me up with every guy that may _lean _that way." Harry hissed, frowning as he looked about the hallway for any sign of any one else.

"You owe me Fern-chan! You promised me that you would do _anything_ if I kept your secret. And while I've already seen you in a maid's outfit." The woman couldn't help but giggle even as Harry glared at her. "There are so many other cute outfits for you to wear too."

"You can't hold that against me! I panicked when I made that promise." Harry groaned, knowing full well that his roommate had won. It had been late at night, and Harry was tired. It wasn't his fault that Miaka had caught him naked.

* * *

_For the past few days Harry had done the best he could to hide the fact he was male from his roommate. He would always make sure to change his clothes in the bathroom, always be careful not to see Miaka when she was less than properly dressed, and he always declined the girl's offer for them to bathe together. This is what found Harry in the bathtub at three in the morning, happily soaking his sore muscles as his roommate slept on in the other room obliviously. _

_One would think that he hadn't had the time to think about his situation in the past few months, and he wouldn't deny that he didn't want to. Even now it was far too fresh for him, the memories of the mental anguish he went through at the hands of someone he loved so much. There were so many times he still thought of somehow finding a way to contact his friends back home, and as he clutched the key that always hung around his neck, he would remember why it would be foolish not to._

"_Fern-chan!" A voice that was far too bubbly called as the door to the bathroom opened, and Harry barely had any time to duck his chest below the water as his roommate stepped into the room, wrapped only in a towel. "I finally caught you!"_

"_Caught me?" Harry blinked up at the girl, trying to look at the wall above her head rather than directly at her. _

"_Yes, I've been trying to get you in here with me for awhile," The woman huffed, quickly wrapping her long dark brown hair in another towel before moving over to the small stool and shower to clean herself off before getting into the bath to soak. "I've always held the opinion that the best time to get to know someone is when they're just as exposed as you are." _

"_Oh, well umm… what would you like to know?" Harry kept his eyes closed the whole time his roommate bathed, and especially as she got into the bathtub with him. He was praying against hope that she stayed on her end of the tub, but was certain that wouldn't be the case. If there was one thing he learned about his roommate in the few days that they had been living together, Miaka was very touchy-feely person. _

"_Hmmm…How old are you Fern?" Miaka had settled in to the tub with a relaxed sigh, and as Harry peeked open an eye he was relieved to see that she had kept her towel on. _

"_That's fine. And I'm sixteen; my birthday will be next month." Harry muttered, folding his arms carefully over his chest as he kept an eye on the woman just to make sure she didn't come closer. "How about you?" _

"_You're so young Fern! Why aren't you still in school? A smart girl like you shouldn't have to just live as a maid for the rest of her life." Miaka practically purred as she scooted closer to her roommate. "I'm twenty-two." _

"_You're not that much older than me…Miaka-chan. could you um…please hand me that towel? I want to get out before my skin wrinkles." Harry stuttered, trying to distract the woman while trying to figure out how the hell to get out of the situation. _

"_Nonsense Fern-chan! Stay and talk with me."_

_The bath water had splashed, and once Harry realized what had happened he froze completely in place. As he had tried to move away, the older girl had pounced and somehow found herself in Harry's lap._

"_Umm…Fern-chan? I think we need to talk." _

"_That's fine…can you please hand me that towel now?"_

* * *

Even the memory of that night still had Harry blushing. Once they had calmed down, gotten out of the water and had gotten dressed, he had quickly explained the situation to Miaka who by that point was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to roll on the floor laughing or beat him over the head with a frying pan.

Happily that situation turned out for the best, he gained a confidant who swore to protect his secret and learn the 'womanly ways' he felt he needed to know if he was going to pass as a maid – even if she was planning to torment him every step of the way.

He hadn't seen much of Tamaki lately, not that he minded having a break from the spastic teen, from what he had heard the Suou heir was off in Karuizawa visiting with some of his friends. Although summer vacation wouldn't end for another month, part of him couldn't help but wonder how much he'd see of the blond in the meantime.

* * *

Please Review! Something nice and fun to work against the serious oneshots I've been writing lately for my 'If wishes were crossovers' collection.

Oh, and someone asked if Harry's going to be more _girly_ in this story. Not just when he's pretending to be a girl, but in general. I say… Heck no! My Harry has never been that particularly feminine in any of my stories, and I don't see that changing anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OHSHC or HP.

**Author's Note**: Two chapters ago I explained why I have such short chapters.** This is a drabble fic. My chapters are rarely going to be longer than 2k at most in this story. **So getting more questions about it…just makes me want to slam my head into my desk, and I don't have the brain cells to spare for that.

On a more positive note, I'm glad people seem to be liking Miaka-chan. We're twelve reviews from 200 for this story! Can we do it? (Yes we can!)

I have a request for my readers at the bottom of the chapter; it's for a new story I'm going to be working on this summer for Kamerreon and Excentrykemuse's Love-a-Lion fest. Check it out.

* * *

_Late June 2003_

Tamaki had come home from Karuizawa much later than the whole household was expecting, and ended up bringing five more people home with him, but at the time all Harry could think about was his aching feet. He didn't mind having to dust and sweep the hallways, even as he did them by himself he wouldn't have a problem with it...but it was the damn heels they had to wear. Part of him wanted to pity women, but at the same time another part of him couldn't help but think of them as masochist.

"Fern-chan! There you are," Miaka yelled as she came hurrying down the hall, pushing a large covered cart in front of her. "Go get cleaned up real quick, I need you to go take these to Tamaki-sama's recreation room for him and his guests."

"I'm going...I'm going...you slave driver," Harry muttered as he handed over the feather duster to his roommate before fixing his damn skirts once more before grabbing the cart before proceeding to take it down the hall.

Even before he reached the gilded doors of the recreation room Harry could already hear the loud voices of its occupants. As he knocked at the door he barely waited the appropriate time for someone to answer, knowing full and well that it was doubtful anyone would be able to hear him to grant him entrance. So as he opened the door he nearly jumped to see a hand push the door open for him further, making it easier to take the cart inside.

"Oh, thank yo-." Harry trailed off as he looked at the person who helped him. There was only one word to describe the man...teen in front of him; tall. For a brief moment he couldn't help but wonder if the man wasn't fully Japanese, perhaps he had some European blood as well; after all there had to be something to explain the man's massive height. However, as he stared up into those calm black eyes and observed the black hair that was as wild as his own, he could only make out the Asian features he saw more often than not since he came to Japan.

"Fern-chan! Is that you? You look like you're settling in well."

The call of that excited and oh so familiar voice dragged Harry's attention away from the towering man next to him, and turned his attention to his hyperactive 'master'.

"Hello Tamaki-sama, I see that you arrived home safely from your trip." Harry gave a stiff smile as he pushed the cart further into the room and towards the table that was already set for guests. He barely acknowledged anyone in the room as he uncovered the cart and revealed the pile of sweet treats that seemed to be trying to rival a mountain, as well as a large collection of different drinks and other items to snack on to go with them.

"Well now -."

"So this is -."

"The fairy our boss-."

"Has been telling us about-,"

It was nothing but pure instinct to move out of reach of the two sets of hands that attempted to grab his arms, although after a minute of continuing to work Harry finally noticed the surprised silence that seemed to take over the room.

"How in the world did you dodge us like that?" One of the teens who had spoken in tandem couldn't take his eyes off Harry, staring at him with an emotion that could be considered close to awe. Harry looked up at the two who were clearly twins for the first time, taking in the soft golden color of their eyes and their flaming orange hair that brought a sharp pain to his chest in remembrance.

"Two of my best friends back home were identical twins like yourselves. It became instinctual to block their attacks when you knew they were up to something." Harry smiled politely at the two, easily missing their attack but let out a surprised squeak as he was hugged tightly from behind and pulled behind Tamaki's back.

"Don't worry Fern-chan! I can also protect you from the demon twins!" Tamaki declared loudly before proceeding to yell at the twins who had matching smug grins as they watched the blond.

"Don't mind them. They're all harmless I assure you."

A cultured voice came from behind him, and Harry glanced at the teen that could probably be mistaken for his twin if only he was a little taller...and not wearing a dress. This man had dark black hair as well, hair that was carefully maintained in a polished and yet young look that seemed to go against his stern black eyes and false smile.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori; I'm pleased to meet you Fern-san. While we've been on our trip, Tamaki here could hardly stop talking about you." The man tucked a small notebook into his pocket as he stood up from his chair and made his way to Harry's side. "The man who helped you with the door is our sempai Takashi Morinozuka. His cousin is the one who is currently raiding the deserts you brought up while the twins that accosted you are the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you all Ootori-sama." Harry curtsied slightly, lowering his head so the wealthy teen in front of him would hopefully not notice as Harry scanned the room for exits. "If you excuse me Kyouya-sama, I need to return to the kitchens to help Keiko-san."

"Please, call me Kyouya. Can speak to you on your way down to the kitchens Fern-san?" Kyouya took his arm in a manner that appeared to be gentlemanly, but only Harry would notice the firm grip the man had on him. "It'll only take a moment of your time."

"That would be alright then...Kyouya-sama." Harry spoke quietly, giving his consent even as the taller man led him out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them and taking Harry a good distance in the direction opposite of the kitchen before stopping in a darkened corridor.

"Kyouya-sama?" Harry asked quietly, and jerked back sharply as the male glared at him sharply.

"I've been looking into your background _Fern_-san, and from what I've been able to find...or rather a lack there of. You simply don't exist." The teen adjusted his glasses, staring at Harry in a manner that would have surely burnt him to a crisp if possible. "The only reason I haven't reported you to the authorities is that in speaking to the other personnel here I've gotten nothing but complements about your conduct."

"Umm..."

"Let me make this clear _Fern_-san," Kyouya interrupted as he leaned in closer to Harry, speaking barely above a whisper into Harry's ear. "I'll allow you to stay on staff here at the Suou mansion for now. But if I find even a single thing that suggests that your behavior has become anything less than appropriate...the only way you'll be able to hide from my men is if you leave the country. And even then, those measures may not be enough. Is that clear?"

"Yes...Kyouya-sama." Harry stuttered, backing up from the man again, only to let out a sigh of relief as he heard Tamaki calling for his friend.

"Also. I would like to warn you." Kyouya started walking back towards the recreation room, pausing to speak but for a moment. "There have been servants here in the past who have attempted to get close to Tamaki in an attempt to 'climb' their way up the social ladder. Those who have foolishly done so haven't stayed in this mansion very long. I suggest you keep that in mind for the future."

Ten minutes after the other teen disappeared, Harry could find himself still in that darkened alcove. He was shaking, not from fear (for the most part) but anger and laughter. Kyouya thought he was some 'gold digger' after Tamaki's money, not a boy disguised a girl who was simply running from his past and trying to survive.

* * *

Please Review!

**Request for readers!**

I'm looking for ideas for potential Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. So if there's anything you've thought of in the past that you wish existed in the HP universe, send me a PM or include it in your reviews. You may just see it appear in my future story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC.

**Author's note**: Sorry for the delay everyone! Apparently all this writing has dragged me back into the world of anime/manga. I've been constantly watching things like Death Note or Nabari no Ou, as well as reading High School of the Dead. An odd collection I suppose, but if you like zombie games like Left4Dead and anime…then I highly recommend HSofD (although to warn you, there are a lot of sexual references).

I had some requests from readers to see Harry dressed up as a girl in other outfits. Hopefully this satisfies. Oh! And I realized recently that I was remiss and never posted the outfits that Harry was given by James before he ran. I should have those, as well as the picture of Harry's dress from this chapter posted before Friday. I promise.

* * *

_Early July 2003_

"Fern-chan! You put that on right now!" The shrill voice of an annoyed Miaka Saito rang through their small bedroom as she slammed her fists against the bathroom door that was between her and her aggravating roommate. "I'm calling in your debt Fern-chan! Now put on that damn outfit! It's only until you meet up with him!"

"I'm not wearing a dress to go on a date with your brother Miaka!" Harry's voice was muffled, but the angered hiss was hard to miss.

"But he picked it out for you!" Miaka pouted, leaning on the bathroom door as she pressed her ear against it in an attempt to hear what Harry was doing.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Harry yelled as he opened the large white box and took a look inside at the dress he was apparently expected to wear on today's 'date'. He couldn't deny that it was a rather beautiful piece in its simplicity. It was a sleeveless light blue knee-length dress covered in a delicate white lace that also trimmed the hems of the material as well. Harry wasn't one who could claim to be a fashion expert, but he had a feeling that the A-line skirt, the princess seaming in the bust, as well as the ribbon in the back would only serve to accentuate his non-existent female assets.

"Please Fern-chan! I promised him!" Miaka's whining was difficult to tune out, even as Harry quickly stepped into the dress just so he could get the damn thing over with. "You don't want to make me into a liar do you?"

"Fine," Harry pulled the bathroom door open roughly, only to snicker as his roommate fell flat on her face. "I can't believe I have to say this…but I really don't think I have any shoes that go with this dress."

"Not to worry Fern-chan! Nii-san made sure I would be prepared." Miaka quickly hopped up off the floor before grabbing Harry's arms and dragging him to sit down on his bed before reaching under it and grabbing out a slightly smaller white box than the one the dress came in. "Here we are…we have stockings, the most adorable Mary Janes I've ever seen, and a matching bow for your hair."

"Stockings?_ Hell _no. It's bad enough I have to wear them for work." Harry growled, only to scoot back in fear as Miaka shot him a dark look.

"You need to look the part Fern-chan! Before I tackle you and put them on you myself. And I promise you, it won't be pretty."

"…Hand them over. I'll put them on while you fix my hair."

"I knew you would understand reason Fern-chan."

* * *

Happily the back entrance to the Kitchens, where Miaka's older brother was to meet him, wasn't that far from Harry's bedroom. Harry had his fingers tightly crossed, even as he snuck down the halls towards the kitchen, that he would be seen by as few people as possible. Even if his co-workers saw him in his maid's uniform every day, this current outfit would be embarrassing like no other, even if his gender wasn't in question.

He could already hear the quiet tapping against the door, and quickly called out that he was coming before he pulled the door open to reveal the man he had never seen before; Arashi Saito, a man who surely couldn't look any more different than his younger sister.

"Yo. You must be the 'Fern-chan' I've heard so much about," The man grinned, his lip piercing glinting in the bright summer sun. While Miaka tended to fit the pattern of a majority of the rest of the maids at the Suou mansion (dark brunette, brown eyes, pale skinned), her brother had blond hair styled up in a faux Mohawk, as well as multiple piercings in his ears and one in his eyebrow to go with the one in his lip. The only thing Harry could find that would even give him the idea that the two were siblings, were the mischievous brown eyes they had in common, as well as that devious grin that only promised embarrassment by torture.

"And you must be Arashi-san; it's nice to meet you." Harry murmured, only to blush as Arashi stepped past him into the kitchen and quickly circled around him. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Checking to see how the dress fits. I only had the measurements Miaka gave me to work off of after all. Apparently my little sister does remember a thing or two about what I taught her." Arashi grinned easily, his eyes staying on Harry's legs for but a moment before meeting his eyes. "It suits you."

"Errm…thanks I suppose." Harry muttered, eyeing the doors that would lead him back to his room, pondering his chance of escape, only to wince as he was blinded by multiple flashes that came from Arashi's camera as he took several pictures of him.

"Not a problem, and don't worry _Fern_-chan. I have a change of clothes for you in the car. Miaka mentioned you would probably prefer to actually wear clothes intended for your own gender. We just wanted to see what you would look like in one of my designs." Arashi pocketed the camera, offering his hand to Harry with an amusing tilt of his head. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure," Harry grinned, about to take the offered hand but froze as the kitchen doors burst open as Tamaki flew into the room.

"Keiko-san! Keiko-san! I need your hel-. Oh…what's going on here Fern-chan?" Tamaki glanced at Arashi for a moment, before he finally got a good look at what Harry was wearing.

"This is Miaka-chan's older brother Arashi Saito, Tamaki-sama. He invited me to spend time with him this afternoon, we were just leaving actually." Harry murmured nervously, confused by Tamaki's sudden frown and the hard to read emotion that came to his eyes as he met Arashi's grinning ones.

"Not to worry Tamaki-san," Arashi smirked, his hand wrapping around Harry's arm, tugging him closer to Arashi and the open door behind them. "I promise to have her back safe and sound before it gets too dark."

"See that you do," Tamaki's reply was the coldest Harry had ever heard from the teen, and he couldn't deny that it sent shivers down his spine. "Have a good day Fern-chan."

"Thank you, I hope you have a good one as well Tamaki-sama."

As Arashi and Harry left the kitchen behind them, and approached the waiting convertible in front of them, all Harry could focus on was trying to decipher the silent communication that must have gone on between the two blonds.

* * *

Please review!

Arashi Saito is modeled after Arashi Nagase from the anime/manga series Paradise Kiss. *Grins* I thought that would be amusing, based on the fact that he's a clothing designer. Although Miaka is making more of an appearance in this story than I originally planned, this will be the only time we actually see Arashi in this story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: See the first 12+ chapters.

**Author's Note**: Okay…I've decided I'm a little tired of tossing this around, so I'm approaching YOU the reader. I normally don't like to read about OCs in fanfiction (with a few exceptions of course) but I've had enough positive comments about MIaka and Arashi that make me wonder if you guys want to see more of them. After you review (wink wink, hint) please head on over to my profile and vote about whether or not they should appear more often in the future.

Dedicated to my Hikaru, who is going through some health issues right now. Hopefully this makes her smile.

* * *

_July 31__st__ 2003_

Ever since he was a small child Harry Potter had always known that Chopin was his favorite classical pianist. He remembered struggling with the Polish composer's pieces for hours, toiling under the technically difficult but engaging pieces under the watchful eye of his instructor Ms. Ashby. It had been nearly two years since he had let even his fingers rest against the keys of a piano, but even after all this time it seemed that Chopin could never leave him.

He had been assigned to clean the west wing this week, with instructions to scrub from top to bottom and to make the place shine since they would be receiving important visitors within the next two weeks so the mansion needed to be spotless. For days Harry had been working from one room to another, and just today Harry had reached the source of his current dilemma; the music room.

It was a small space (at least in terms of the Suou household) that seemed to be tucked away from the world. Even with just stepping through the doors Harry couldn't help but feel that he had somehow ended up on an island, an island made up of gleaming wood floors, large bay windows, and a beautiful antique piano displayed for all to see.

He had fought with temptation carefully for nearly half an hour, dusting and scrubbing every surface of the room clean, but occasionally he would glance back at the piano and would feel an ache in his fingers that would only be cured if he would play but a few notes.

Finally he succumbed and after peeking into the hall to make sure no one was near he quietly shut the doors before hesitantly moving to sit down on the long bench, and quickly found himself lifting the key cover in anticipation. It was amazing how such a complexly simple object could represent so much to him; so many memories seemed to pass by right before his eyes. Bitter sweet memories of a happy childhood, one with a loving father and friends who at one point he had thought would be with him for the rest of his life.

As he carefully began to play the piano, he couldn't help but close his eyes in satisfaction; he could never forget Chopin, not even after all these years. Something about this day called for a nocturne, a soft and lilting dance that seemed to wrap around him as a mother would wrap her arms around her child.

He wasn't sure how long he sat at the piano playing piece after piece, then returning to others to play them again and again; it was only after he hit the final note for a song that he heard the sound of soft clapping.

"You play beautifully Fern-chan," Tamaki stood from where he had been apparently leaning against the wall by the now open door, most likely watching for some time, much to Harry's embarrassment.

"Thank you, Tamaki-sama." Harry stood from the bench nervously, only to sit back down once more as Tamaki motioned for him to sit.

"I wish you would just call me Tamaki, Fern-chan." Tamaki sat down on the bench next to 'her' with an easy smile as he brought his hands up to the piano keys and began to play a simple waltz.

"It wouldn't be proper, Tamaki-sama." Harry nearly let out a very unmanly squeak of surprise as Tamaki nudged his shoulder against Harry's as he played.

"How about just when we're alone then? We're friends after all, and the same age at that." Tamaki murmur red as he focused carefully on the music and their conversation.

"Very well…Tamaki-kun," Harry teased the taller teen, only to bite back another blush when Tamaki said nothing against it. "We are friends after all."

"You're right." Tamaki suddenly had a sly grin that was surely growing as he spoke next, as he sprung his trap. "And since we are such good friends, it's only proper that I give you a birthday gift. Although it's such a shame that I had to learn of my _dear _friend's birthday through overhearing Miaka-chan and Keiko-san."

"Tamaki…you didn't have to get me anything," Harry stuttered a little as he looked up at the blond, even as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dark green box that had been wrapped with a bright gold ribbon.

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to anyway. Now open it."

Harry knew there was no way he could graciously back out of accepting the gift, so carefully he took the box in hand and pulled apart the ribbon, and opened the box to reveal a thin golden chain that led to the pendant of a delicate flower upon a bed of soft velvet.

"It's beautiful Tamaki-kun," Harry whispered softly as he let his fingers brush against the detail that had gone into the flower that Harry finally recognized as an iris. "Would you help me put it on?"

"Of course Fern-chan," Tamaki's grin was infectious as he took the necklace and waited for his bench partner to turn to face away from him; brushing the few hairs to the side that managed to escape the required bun, Tamaki quickly snapped the necklace into place letting it lay around the boy's neck and paused as he saw a second chain. "What is this?"

It took Harry but a moment to realize what Tamaki was talking about. Even after all this time he had never once removed his mother's necklace except for bathing; there was something about the key that just wouldn't let him go until now. The memories attached to the small piece of metal were simply too powerful.

"It was my mother's," Harry reached back and unclasped the necklace, pulling the key pendant out and let it lay in the palm of his hand before tucking it carefully into the pocket of his apron.

"You don't have to take it off because of me, Fern-chan," Tamaki stuttered quickly, blushing as he waved his arms around to the point of being nearly frantic. "It was your mother's, something like that is special and should be treasured!"

"I'll always treasure it Tamaki-sama," Harry slipped up in addressing Tamaki, but the bright smile upon his lips easily made up for it. "However, maybe I will not wear it as much. The past is important, but sometimes it's just as important to let go and move on to new things."

"Alright…if you're sure Fern-chan," Tamaki smiled as well, even though his seemed a little more forced. "You really do like it?"

"It's beautiful Tamaki. Although…why did you pick an iris?" Harry questioned and nearly snickered as the blond blushed bright red.

"Irises are supposed to symbolize faith, valor, and wisdom." Tamaki quoted easily as he let his eyes rest on the pendant as it lay around Harry's neck. "They're also supposed to be good luck, and represent cherished friendship."

"I cherish our friendship too Tamaki." Harry spoke after a long moment, his voice tight as he brought his fingers back to the piano keys. "Will you play with me?"

It was for at least another hour that they remained at the piano, playing to one another or together in duets they both knew. When Harry was finally called away by another servant as the sun began to set Tamaki could only close his eyes softly and smile once more. It was best that for now, Fern-chan didn't know one of the other meanings of the iris. Promised love.

* * *

Awwww…! Fluffiness deserves a review no? Especially within the next few chapters I'm going to start tormenting Harry more.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own HP or OHSHC. No matter how I wish otherwise.

**Author's note**: I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! Good lord guys, well happily I'm almost done with my "If wishes were" segment. Then I'll be back to writing ACTUAL stories. Although… HP needs to step up its game. I've been lured to the Glee side and I'm working on a Kurt/Puck story.

* * *

_Early August 2003_

"I look like a drowned rat"

"It's not my fault it decided to rain-at least you're not covered in mud anymore." Arashi Saito couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the doors to the Mansion's kitchen so they could escape the down pouring rain, hurrying down the hall to the servant's quarters where dry towels were calling their names.

"You're the one who got me muddy in the first place!" Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation as he stepped into his and Miaka's bedroom before moving on into the bathroom.

"You loved it. Admit it, you had a blast."

"I'm still of the opinion that this was just some plan to get me in your clothes." The smaller teen grumbled as he slid out of his borrowed Metallica shirt before laying out the soaking wet shirt over the sink.

"I'll admit it. While you do look pretty cute in all those dresses, you look pretty damn hot in my clothes." Arashi snickered as Harry grabbed at the borrowed soaking wet jeans and tugged them back up over his small hips.

"Fern! Are you in there?" Tamaki's voice rang throughout the hallway even before the blond's fist knocked against the door. Both Harry and Arashi stood perfectly still and silent to see if the master of the house would leave, only to wince as they saw the doorknob starting to turn. "Fern-chan?"

'_Oh shit,' _Harry grabbed up his towel, bundling it up over his chest and stomach just nanoseconds before a familiar blond head peeked through the door.

"Fern-chan? What's going on?" Tamaki's voice just bled incredulousness, even as a bright red blush crept up towards his ears. As Tamaki turned his attention away from the half dressed Harry and nearly growled as his eyes landed on Arashi. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't you know how to knock, Suou-sama?" Arashi chuckled under his breath before quirking one of his pierced eyebrows at the rich blond standing across the room from him. "It's kind of rude."

"Arashi," Harry snapped, still nervously clutching the towel against his chest. "I think it's time for you to leave. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Fine," Arashi set aside his towel and stretched his arms comfortably above his head as he lightly shoved past Tamaki and moved towards the door. "Just return my pants later when you have the chance alright?"

"Good bye, Arashi." Harry sighed roughly as the door closed, only to squeak in surprise as he turned and saw Tamaki standing only a few inches away from him.

"Fern-san," Tamaki's sharp voice and glare had Harry backing up a step with a wince. "What was going on in here?"

"I was just getting changed Tamaki-sama." Harry backed up towards his closet, reaching inside and grabbing the first article of clothing his hands would land on. "Do you mind stepping out of the room while I get dressed?"

"You're having me step of out the room, while you let Arashi stay?"

He knew it was irrational, and Harry was sure that someone like Remus could probably point out that it was due to Harry's desperation to stay away from all memories that had anything to do with his life back in England. But, somewhere along the line during this confrontation what was once Tamaki Suou seemed to be replaced by the image of James Potter – not the man who was his father, but the attacker who tormented him mentally for months.

"Stay away…" Harry breathed softly under his breath, shaking his head back and forth in his growing panic. "_Please_…no…no."

"Fern-chan?" Tamaki whispered hesitantly, stepping towards the panicking young man with an out stretched hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so angry…"

"Don't touch me!" Harry dove at the open bathroom door, slamming and locking it behind him before he slid down to the tiled floor.

The room was silent for an agonizingly long length of time before Tamaki seemed to be released from his shocked state and gently knocked at the bathroom door.

"Fern-chan? Fern-chan I'm sorry." Tamaki called softly through the thick wooden door. "I didn't mean to be mad at you, I've just been so stressed as of late. It's no excuse, but I've been dealing our new 'dog' in the Host Club. It's been rather…hectic getting him situated."

"…Dog?" Harry couldn't help but question, leaning back against the door as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yeah," Tamaki chuckled quietly as he turned and leaned against his side of the door, sliding down to sit on the floor as well. "It's the new scholarship student at Ouran, a young man named Haruhi Fujioka. He came upon or club room one day, and accidently broke one of our pieces for the class auction. Kyouya and I decided that the best way for a commoner to pay us back for that semi-pricey piece was for him to do some of the grunt work that the Club requires."

"Grunt work? Commoner?" Harry clenched his fists, bringing his knees up against his chest. "Is that what you really think of us Tamaki-sama? You have to remember that I'm a commoner as well."

"N-No! That's not what I meant at-." Tamaki stuttered, trailing off in thought.

"I think you should go Tamaki-sama."

"Fern-chan…"

"Please."

Nothing more was said between the two. It would be nearly thirty minutes later that Tamaki would pick himself up off the bedroom floor, but even the knowledge of Tamaki's presence was not enough to hold back Harry's tears.

How could things go so wrong so quickly?

* * *

Phew! Finally I was able to reference Haruhi, which is part of why the story has been moving so slowly. Now that our commoner friend is back in the picture…Let's just say I've come up with some brand new twists to through into the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys…Sorry about the long delay on this story. I'm sure it looks like I forgot about it, but I didn't I swear! I've actually had to do a lot of soul searching for this story, because so many of you have given me wonderful ideas that tempt me away from my original story plots.

So, as an author to my loving fans (love me! Love me please!) I have an important question listed at the bottom, so please answer below if you have the time.

Also, I've had a few comments about how slow the story has been going (especially with the long time in between updates), well… after this chapter, and after I get answers to the questions below…Things should pop out faster because Deb graduates from Nursing school Dec 21st! Aren't you all excited? I'm thrilled.

* * *

_Mid-August 2003_

Even though it was never spoken of, there was always an underlying sense of tension running through the Suou Mansion; it was one that was normally never spoken of, but everyone knew it surrounded the young heir and his relationships (or nearly non-existent ones) with the elders of the family. Harry hadn't understood it in the beginning, but during his first meeting with Yuzuru Suou – the 'face' of the Suou family – he couldn't help but feel an underlying sense of bitterness towards the man. However, that was nothing in comparison with the outright resentment he felt towards Megumi Suou.

Megumi Suou, an infamous and silent killer of the business world. Her enemies and even friends would only dare to speak of her in reverent and fearful tones in darkened and mostly abandoned conference rooms. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A bloodthirsty spider that launched out of her 'burrow' at seemingly random moments with deadly accuracy.

The woman took the household by storm. Maids and butlers flew around in a panic the moment she disappeared from view. Harry was certain he saw one of the other maids burst into tears and faint just seconds after the matriarch so much as glanced in her general direction. There was no escape for the male-in-disguise however. He had been caught at the top of the stairs, his arms full of new linens and no escape in sight.

"Suou-sama." Harry bowed the best he was able with his arm load, staring firmly at the floor as he waited for the woman and her two assistants to pass by.

"You. Girl." The woman's whisper seemed to snap like a whip, even with its' gravely tone. "Tea service and coffee in the solarium."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry hurried down the stairs as quickly as possible, shoving the pile of linens into a storage closet before making his way into the kitchens where hopefully Keiko had already started the tray setup.

* * *

Entering the kitchens Harry hadn't been expecting to find anyone beside the Head chef Keiko, and perhaps a few frantic maids who ran to the strong woman for shelter. The kitchen was covered in what appeared to be a fine coating of white powder that was likely baking flour, and in the center of the explosion were several teenagers that seemed to be bickering over a mixing bowl being held by one of the smallest 'boys' in the middle.

"Fern-chan!" An excited squeal came from the smallest of the flour covered pack hopped up to the 'maid's' side, eerily being close by all the while being careful to keep his dress clean. "Haruhi-chan is teaching us how to make cookies!"

"Haruhi-chan..?" Harry couldn't help but stutter as he looked at the familiar girl. Her long locks of hair were long gone, the girl's hair was far shorter than his anymore. She was dressed in a simple pair of feminine jeans and peasant blouse that flattered her immensely (and surely wasn't something she would have picked out), Harry couldn't help but note these even in his growing panic.

"Fern...chan?" The normally obtuse girl studied the 'girl' across from her, and Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief as he saw his friend catch on to what's going on. "Is this where you've been?"

"You two know one another?" Tamaki seemed delighted; all the while Harry could just imagine the angry cogs furiously turning in Kyouya's head as he whipped out a small and relatively clean notebook.

"Yes…I-," Harry looked around hesitantly at the expectant eyes staring at him, only Haruhi's appeared slightly sympathetic as they met his. "Yes, Tamaki-san. Haruhi and her father let me stay with them for awhile before I came here. They were very kind."

"Until you disappeared! ...Ha-Fern! We were so worried." Haruhi passed off the bowl to one of the twins, nearly irate (or rather, as irate as the mellow girl could get) as she practically stomped up to Harry. "You just left and we had no idea if you were safe."

"Haruhi…"

"Fern-chan!" Miaka burst through the kitchen doors, looking frantically about the room until her eyes landed on her roommate. "You don't have the tea ready yet? Suou-sama is waiting!"

"…Grandmother is here?" Tamaki paled, and the room descended into chaos once more.

* * *

Alright… so again filler. But I **needed** to bring in Haruhi again before I could go anywhere with this drably story.

So… Survey time! If you choose to do this, please just put it in a review okay? I'm terrible about checking my PMs.

1) Would you like to see Harry attend Ouran? Note: If he does, his contact with Tamaki will be limited to almost nothing but observation. But…time will go by a lot faster since I think we have it established that Harry/Tamaki are pretty close.


End file.
